The Old Planet Before Earth
by Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim
Summary: Setelah berhasil menjadi seorang putri. Luhan justru terjebak didalam planet aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia bahkan sempat di buang dikarenakan mereka berpikir bahwa ia memiliki darah kotor. Ia hampir dijadikan budak sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Chapter 4 is Up! HUNHAN-ROMANCE-FANTASY
1. Where Am I?

The Old Planet Before Earth

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Oh Suho (Mian~ ganti marga), Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, etc

By. Kym Rin Rin (SehunOhKimSeorin)

Fantasy, Romance

Desclaimer : Cast milik tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing kecuali Sehun milik saya #plaakkk *Just Kidding* Dan Jalan cerita 100% hasil kerja otak saya. Dan sepenuhnya berasal dari imajinasi berlebihan saya

Chapter 1

Luhan membuka matanya. Kepala mungilnya terasa sangat berat dan mungkin pusing. Ia mendesah. Ia memegangi kepalanya sang terasa semakin sakit. Hingga ia mulai menyadari tempatnya sekarang. Menyadari keadaan sekitar yang entahlahh... Ia begitu terkejut. Ia melihat begitu banyak orang dengan pakaian lusuh yang bekerja keras memukuli dinding seolah tempat ini adalah pertambangan. Dan mungkin benar, ini memang pertambangan

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk duduk. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya. Tapi masalahnya tidak satupun orang didaerah ini dikenalinya. Ia mendesah berat.

Lalu, seorang yeoja yang entah siapa berlari kearahnya. Yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan manis. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Luhan. Meskipun pakaian yang ia kenakan lusuh dan kotor, tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun.

"Unni! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya yeoja itu pada Luhan. Dahi Luhan mengerut. Yeoja itu bicara padanya? Apakah yeoja itu mengenalnya? Namun, Luhan merasa asing dengan yeoja itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali belum pernah.

"Kau pingsan cukup lama Unni" kata yeoja itu lagi.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat dengan ratusan orang. Tidak, mungkin ribuan orang di sebuah pertambangan bawah tanah yang sama sekali tidak di kunjunginya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk bertanya secara langsung. Mengingat disini ada yang mengenalinya meski dia sendiri tidak.

"Kau... Tempat apa ini? dan siapa kau?" tanya Luhan langsung. Yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menyentuh kening Luhan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu sejenak ia menatap Luhan bingung. Seolah menimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak

Akhirnya yeoja itu tersenyum, Tidak nampak seperti senyum tulus. Sebuah senyuman hambar menurut Luhan. "Yeah... Seperti yang kau tau Unni, Ini adalah tempat pembuangan manusia kotor seperti kita" kata yeoja itu. Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "namaku sudah terlupakan. Tapi kode manusia kotorku adalah 122288990. Yeah, Nomor cantik. Kau tau unni? banyak yang iri dengan kodeku karena mudah diingat"

Dahi Luhan benar-benar berbentuk seperti orang tua saking berkerutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang orang dihadapannya ini bicarakan. Sungguh semua kata-kata itu sebenarnya masuk kedalam kamusnya. Sayangnya Luhan benar-benar tidak tau sedikitpun apa yang yeoja itu maksud. Tunggu... Manusia Kotor? Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga ia berubah menjadi manusia kotor? Ia tidak melakukan apapun sehingga julukan itu bisa di taruh seenaknya didepan namanya. Bahkan teman sekelasnya yang sebenarnya. Ekhemmm... kotor itu tidak masuk kedalam sini. Kenapa ia bisa?! Ia benar-benar suci dari kata kotor. Dan tadi apa maksudnya? Kode? Tidak ada nama? Apa-apaan ini? Astagaaaa Luhan bisa gila! Semua ini pasti hanya mimpi!

"Dan kode Unni Tidak kalah cantik 123459876. Cantik bukan? Bahkan lebih cantik dari milikku" kata yeoja ini lagi. Astaga... ia semakin bingung. Apa yang terjadi disini Eoh? Kalau ada yang tau segera hubungi Kym Di +0896279***** (no Hp Kym)

"Aissshhhhh" kata Luhan frustasi. Sedangkan yeoja tadi justru berpikir bahwa frustasinya Luhan dikarenakan ia tidak menerima takdir. Tapi sebenarnya frustasinya Luhan berasal dari kebngungan yang berujung di rumah Kym si author yang sok cantik #abaikan. Berasal dari kebingungan Luhan dari kondisi sekitarnya yang entahlahhhhhh...

Yeoja itupun berkata "Sudahlah Unni. Jangan ratapi apapun. Sudah takdir kita untuk menjadi manusia kotor. Ini memang sudah mengalir didarah kita". Kata yeoja itu yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Mulut Luhan menganga melihat kepergian yeoja tadi yang entah berapa kodenya itu. Ia semakin bingung. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan sambil mulut yang masih terbuka. Mencoba mecerna keadaan dan memahami perkata yang yeoja yang entah siapa namanya atau berapa kodenya itu tadi katakan. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar melihat sekeliling yang sangat mengerikan. Beralih ke dirinya sendiri yang ternyata memakai pakaian yang sama lusuhnya dengan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Aissshhhhhhhh..." Luhan mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya yang ternyata di ikat sederhana seperti yeoja yang barusan.

* * *

Sementara itu. Di sebuah istana megah, Seseorang berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum ramah kepada rakyatnya. Ia menunjukkan senyum terindahnya kepada mereka. Ia adalah raja muda yang berusia 22 tahun, Oh Suho. Ia sangat ramah terhadap rakyatnya. Semua kebijakannya sangatlah dicintai oleh mereka. Ia memusnahkan hal-hal yang buruk dan melahirkan serta menumbuhkan banyak hal baru yang bersifat positif. Ia tergolong raja yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya

Dari sekian kebijakannya. Yang paling rakyat suka adalah... Ia menyingkirkan para manusia kotor yang di ramalkan akan menghancurkan planet mereka, EXO Planet. Semua rakyat mendukung kebijakan itu. Termasuk mereka yang terlahir berdarah kotor. Kenapa mereka mendukung? Karena pada ramalan, manusia-manusia itu memang orang-orang biasa yang baik. Namun, pada suatu malam ketika bulan EXO Planet (anggep aja di planet itu ada bulannya sendiri) menutupi matahari (maksudnya gerhana) orang-orang itu akan tersihir sendiri dan mengikuti perintah kejahatan berubah menjadi kuat. Dan menjadi ganas dan berkeinginan menghancurkan EXO Planet.

Suho awalnya Enggan menetapkan kebijakan itu karena menurut Suho itu akan banyak memakan korban dan membunuh begitu banyak orang. Namun, apa boleh buat? Ia harus melakukannya. Itu wajib sebagai seorang raja! Itu kewajiban mutlaknya!.

Entah apa itu, Suho yakin bahwa memang kerajaannya dan EXO Planet benar-benar memang harus menaati dan mempercayai ramalan itu? Kenapa? Karena dua tahun lalu ketika usianya 20 tahun. Kerajaannya mengalami peperangan besar akibat ayahnya yang membebaskan ratusan manusia kotor dari tempat penahanan mereka. Ayahnya terlibat pada peperangan itu dan akhirnya tewas. Meninggalkan ia dan seorang adik laki-laki. Seorang pangeran tampan bernama, Oh Sehun

Tampan?

Ya itu benar sangat... Tapi ia mungkin pantas mendapat julukan pangeran termalas sekaligus terdingin di dunia. Ia sangat brutal, berbeda degan kakaknya. Ia suka sekali menjadi penghancur. Namun, Ia tidak menghancurkan apapun secara berlebihan, ia hanya menghancurkan hal-hal yang menurutnya membuatnya tidak bisa bermalas-malasan. Dan kebiasaannya itu sangat di benci Suho. Hingga ia harus menyewa dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja sebagai pengasuhnya. Ia menyewa Taeyeon, Seohyun dan Siwon untuk mengawasi aksi brutal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul begitu saja darinya.

Sehun menatap buku yang ada dihadapannya malas. Lagi-lagi sejarah. Ia sangat benci setiap hari harus belajar. Ia kesal pada Seohyun yang seenak jidatnya mengurungnya di sebuah kamar yang ukurannya kecil. Serta berisi ratusan buku sejarah yang membosankan.

Ia merobek buku itu tanpa ampun. Lalu ia tidur dengan nyamannya di atas robekan buku yang tak terhitung dari sebuah buku setebal 678 halaman. Lalu, Ia memimpikan yeoja yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Yeoja itu bernama Kym (abaikan dua kalimat sebelumnya). Ia menelusuri ruang mimpi indahnya.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun! Ku dengar kau tidur lagi saat pelajaran. Kapan kau menjadi seorang yang serius eoh?" kata Suho saat ia menghakimi Sehun diruangannya. Yang dihakimi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun terbersit dari matanya. Suho mendesah panjang

Ia menghampiri Sehun. Memegang bahu adiknya dengan kedua tangannya "Sehun... Kumohon... aku tau kau beru berusia 18 tahun. Dan kau masih begitu muda untuk semua ini. Kau masih butuh waktu untuk menikmati masa mudamu. Aku tau itu kebutuhanmu" kata Suho Lembut. 'Nahhhh... itu tau kalau aku masih butuh bersenang-senang. Enak saja menyuruhku belajar ini itu! mengurus ini itu! sesuka hatimu!' kata Sehun. Tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya saja. Ia hanya menjawab semua perkataan Hyungnya degan tatapan dingin tanpa ucapan. Yeah, itulah kebiasaannya

"Tapi kerajaan ini butuh kita. Kau sendiri tau kan? Hyung sudah melakukan banyak hal dari bangun hingga tidur lagi. Hyung bahkan belum selesai dengan semua pekerjaan hyung" Tambah Suho. 'Lalu... apa hubungannya denganku? Apa aku raja negara ini?! Bukankah kau rajanya!? Harusnya kau sendiri yang mengusi semua! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku kau tau?' kata Sehun dalam hatinya yang terungkap dengan tatapan mata yang tajam tanpa kasihan. Tatapan tanpa simpati maupun empati. Tatapan yang mungkin bisa membelah apel hanya dengan menatapnya. Tatapan tajam Oh Sehun.

Suho mendesah lagi. Ia tau apa yang orang dihadapannya ini sedang pikirkan. Tentu saja, ia tau. Ini hampir selalu terjadi. Sehun selalu mempunyai ribuan alasan yang membuatnya segera menghakiminya seperti ini namun sekalipn Sehun belum pernah berubah sedikitpun. Ia selalu gagal.

"Yang Mulia Suho! Ada sesuatu penting dan mendesak yang harus kita bicarakan! Sekarang Juga!" Teriak seseorang. Refleks, Semua kepala menoleh dan semua tatapan menuju kearah yang berbicara. Dia seorang namja tinggi setinggi Tiang listrik di depan rumah Kym, Park Chanyeol. Ia terlihat terengah-engah pertanda sehabis berlari. Dan itu menandakan baha ia terburu-buru dan beritanya sangatlah penting

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho. Ia terus menatap Chanyeol

"Itu... Begini... uhuk-uhuk... Jadi Huk... Uhukkkk" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan tapi berhubung namja tinggi itu sehabis berlari. Ia terbatuk dan masih terengah-engah. Suho mendesah dan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia bicara dengan Chanyeol sebentar. Lalu matanya membulat dan dengan gelisah, ia membaa Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu. Semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua Orang...

Termasuk Sehun

Ia penasaran dengan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Heyyyyy... Jangan salah... Oh Sehun memang memperhatikan. Memang, ia adalah pengacau dan pemalas. Tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui seorangpun termasuk Suho tentangnya.

Ia selalu waspada.

Bahkan sebelum Suho mengetahui sebuah kecurangan atau Sebelum Suho mengetahui seseorang telah berkomplot dengan musuh. Sehun jauh-jauh hari telah mengetahuinya. Namun, Ia selalu diam. Ia tidak mau ikut campur apapun tentang urusan Suho. Karena ia tau cepat atau lambat Suho pasti akan segera tau meski Suho sedikit lebih lambat darinya. Dan satu alasan lain... Ia terlalu malas ikut campur. Ia akan ditanyai banyak hal dan itu membuatnya terbebani. Ia tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia lebih suka pura-pura tidak tau apapun dan diam. Tapi entah mengapa, Ia selalu tetap waspada.

Beberapa waktu kemudian. Ia melihat Suho dan Chanyeol keluar masuk keruang itu lagi. Mereka datang sambil bercakap-cakap sangat pelan namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"Mempercayakannya pada Sehun? Kau sudah Gila? Ia pasti akan menghancurkan semuanya" kata Chanyeol

"Aku mengenal adikku sendiri. Aku tau ia tidak akan mengacau aku percaya padanya sepenuhnya." Balas Suho

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Percalah padanya Park Chanyeol" terdengar suara Suho mengakhiri percakapan itu. Chanyeol mendesah

Suho dan Chanyeol sudah berada di depan Sehun Sekarang. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. Lalu Suho membuka mulut hendak bicara. Namun, mengatupkannya lagi menyadari keaadan. Ia memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling "Kalian Semua kecuali Aku, Sehun dan Chanyeol! Keluar dari ruang ini!" Perintah Suho.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Itulah jawaban dari semua orang. Lalu, semenit kemudian, hanya tersisa 2 orang di dalam ruangan tersebut

"Sehun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata Suho. Sehun hanya mendesah. Sebenarnya Suho tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan menurut untuk mendengarkan tapi ia bersyukur, Sehun akan mendengarkannya. Kenapa sehun mau? Ada yang tau? Angkat tangan, Jawab, Kym Kasih seribu! *saya* #Tunjuk Reader yang lagi duduk manis didepan laptop. Apa Coba?... Jawab : Sehun mau karena dia penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Suho dan Chanyeol bicarakan. Mengingat ia selalu waspada apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dannnnn... Jawabannya Benar! HORE! #tepuk tangan pok pok pok pok. Nihhhh hadiahnya... Seribu ya...

"Jadi begini... Kemarin saat patroli. Di sebuah Hutan di ujung selatan kerajaan. Ada Sebuah cahaya warna-warni berkilauan di langit (Bayangkan ini Aurora yang ada dilangit) karena penasaran, kami serombongan mendekat ke tempat yang di sinari cahaya warni itu. Ternyata, cahaya itu mencapai tanah. Dan ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari tubuh seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang sangat cantikkk" kata Chanyeol menekan pada kata cantik. Sehun masih mendengarkan secara seksama. Ia tidak tau hal tersebut sangat mendesak. Apa lagi ini hanya tentang seorang gadis, yang menurut Sehun tidak ada daya tariknya. Apa sih yang disukai orang-orang dari seorang yeoja yang cantik? Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Topik yang Chanyeol bicarakan

"Dan gadis itu tergeletak lemah. Dan tiga detik kemudian cahaya itu lenyap. Seolah tanda itu hanya penunjuk jalan bagi kami untuk menemukan dan menyelamatkannya." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Oke, Lalu mana bagian yang mendesak membuat Suho membulatkan matanya dan memintanya bicara secara privasi. Ia tau hyungnya itu juga tidak terlalu tertarik perihal gadis. Pikir Sehun

"Kami membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit agar dia diobati oleh para dokter. Tapi kata Lay..."

Kata Lay? Apa katanya? Apa Gadis itu punya penyakit parah? Heyyy... apa hubungannya Sehun dengan gadis itu? Ah... Lupakan... Pasti itu hanya penasaran belaka. Pikir Sehun. Lanjutkan Park Chanyeol!

"Kata Lay... Ia adalah... Ia adalah... Manusia kotor. Semua obat yang ia berikan tidak mampu menyembuhkan yeoja itu dari lukanya. Padahal kau tau Lay adalah Dokter yang sangat hebat kan? Bahkan Lay tidak sanggup menyembuhkannya. Dan itu artinya... Bila Lay tidak bisa menyembuhkannya maka... Ia manusia berdarah kotor" Jelas Chanyeol

Berdarah Kotor?

Menarik... (pikir Sehun)

"Dan kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sehun. Suara pertama Sehun yang keluar setelah sejak tiga jam lalu ia berada di ruangan ini

"Aku ingin kau mengurusinya. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada yeoja itu. Itu tergantung kebijakanmu Sehun. Ada banyak masalah yang tengah kuhadapi. Jadi aku tidak akan ikut campur. Sekalipun kau membunuhnya itu hakmu" kata Suho

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolahhh Sehunnnn... Ini mudah hanya perlu memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tinggal di tempat penampungan manusia kotor atau mengasingkannya karena ia terlihat berbahaya karena bercahaya. Atau bahkan membunuhnya kau juga boleh. Masalahnya ia adalah gadis spesial. Dan menurut penglihatanku yang bisa melihat masa depan orang. Aku merasa gadis itu tak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menghancurkan EXO Planet" Kata Chanyeol panjang x lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang

"Sehun. Ini tugas pertamamu. Aku harap kau menggunakan kebijaksanaanmu" kata Suho sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Chanyeol. Suho pergi begitu saja. Itu membuat Sehun kesal. Sekesal mungkin. Ia menyesal telah mendengarkan berita yang errr... tidak terlalu penting. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan peduli... Aku punya rencana yang... Spektakuler

Menyiksa yeoja itu sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia mati. Lalu, mencincang dagingnya dan memasaknya menjadi sup dan membagikannya ke rakyat. Maka Sehun yakin rakyat pasti akan menyukainya. Karena, Ia telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat berbahaya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum dengan setengah bibir terangkat (smirk) Ia membayangkannya. Itu pasti menyenangkan dan menakjubkan. Mengingat, ia sudah lama tidak melihat kematian menyedihkan seperti itu sejak berakhirnya perang rakyat dua tahun lalu yang menewaskan ayahnya. Yeah, saatnya untuk bermain-main! Pikir Sehun

Dengan wajah bersemangat dan langkah percaya diri, Ia menuju kamarnya. Itu membuat TaeSeoSi heran. Tidak biasanya Es Kutub. Eh,, Pangeran Sehun bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya wajahnya dingin dengan aura membunuh tanpa semangat sedikitpun memancar dari wajahnya. Tapi sebenarnya memang kata-kata 'membunuh' itu tidak boleh dilepaskan karena ia memang sedang berencana untuk membunuh seorang yeoja.

* * *

"Hey! Kau! Enak saja malah santai santai disitu! Ambil ini! Dan bekerja!" kata Seorang Yang entah siapa namanya Luhan pun tak tau sambil melempar palu besar terhadapnya. Luhan mendesah.

"Cepat ambil! Dan Bekerjaaa!" Bentak orang itu sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Luhan mendesah. Ia memandangi palu besar itu frustasi. Seingatnya ia baru saja mengikuti ajang Miss World beberapa hari yang lalu dan berhasil memenangkannya sebagai pemenang pertama. Namun siapa sangka? Seorang putri cantik sepertinya harus berakhir sebagai seorang kuli tambang seperti ini. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum ia mencoba mengangkat palu itu. Pertama, Ia tidak berhasil. Kedua, Palu itu terasa masih sangat berat dan bahkan ia tidak sanggup mengangkatnya. Ketiga, masih sama ia tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Hingga ke tujuh belas kali, Ia masih belum berhasil. Ia mulai menangis emosi karena memang palu itu sangatlah berat. Bayangkan seorang Miss World yang masih menjabat sepertinya harus terjebak didunia yang entah dimana dan harus menjadi kuli tambang yang bahkan palunya saja terlalu berat untuknya

Luhan menangis. Ia tidak mampu mengangkat palu itu. Dan Ia rindu ibunya. Ia juga rindu keluarga dan sahabat serta teman-temannya, Bae Sooji, Park Jiyeon, Lee Taemin dan teman-temannya yang lain

* * *

*Flashback*

Setelah, turun dari pesawat, Luhan berlari kearah teman-temannya. Ia memeluk teman-teman yang telah mendukungnya. 3 sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Yang sepenuhnya mendukung dan menyemangatinya hingga ia memenangkan ajang dunia ini. Ajang Miss World. Ia sebagai perwakilan Korea Selatan, Xi Luhan, Mendapat peringkat pertama. Dan itu semua juga berkat dukungan tiga sahabat yang kini sedang berpelukan dengannya, Bae Sooji atau panggil saja dia Suzy, Park Jiyeon, Dan Lee Taemin. Keempat yeoja cantik itu berpelukan.

"Selamat Luhannie! Kau berhasil! Aku sudah tau kau lah pemenangnya! Sudah cantik! Cerdas! Ramah! Jika kau tidak menang! Maka aku benar-benar akan membawa juri acara ini ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan mata, telinga dan mungkin hatinya" kata Taemin yang sontak membuat keempatnya tertawa

"Hah Taemin! Kau benar-benar! Tapi lihatlah! Juri acara ini benar-benar Sehat! Buktinya ia memilih Luhan sebagai pemenangnya!" Timpal Suzy. Dan keempat yeoja cantik itu tertawa lagi

Lalu Jiyeon mengeluarkan kameranya. Ia mengarahkannya kepada wajah mereka berempat dan mengabadikan wajah mereka. "Senyummmm... 1... 2... 3..." dan terlihatlah Blitz kamera Jiyeon pertanda gambar itu selesai terabadikan. Mereka berempat tersenyum melihat hasilnya. "Wahhhh... Lihat! Aku yang paling cantik!" kata Luhan bangga

"Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan lebih cantik! Dan dengar XI Luhan! Kalau aku mau dan berminat mengikuti Miss Korea dulu pasti aku akan menjadi perwakilan KorSel tahun ini!" Kata Suzy, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat semua tertawa.

"Yasudahhh... Baik... Dengar kita semua cantik" kata Jiyeon melerai. "Kajja! Kita pergi! Bukankah kau harus menemui seseorang Luhannie?" kata Jiyeon.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "astaga! Aku lupa aku punya janji!" kata Luhan. "Bye! Aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Luhan yang seenak jidatnya pergi begitu saja

"YAA! XI LUHAN!" Teriak Taemin, Suzy, dan Jiyeon bersamaan. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan polosnya yang sumpah super cuteeee... Ia menatap ketiga temannya "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat

"kau melupakan kami eoh?" tanya Suzy. "Kami kan bisa mengantarmu" tambah taemin. "jangan seenak jidatnya saja pergi begitu saja" Jiyeon ikut eksis. Luhan menepuk jidatnya sekali lagi

"Astagaaa... Aku lupa lagi kalau aku sebenarnya punya 3 sahabat cantik bin Imuttttt... Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Ekhemmmm baiklah tiga sahabatku yang tidak lebih cantik atau pun imut dariku maukah kalian memaafkanku dan mengantarku?" kata Luhan sok-sok-an (ketularan Kym Pastinya) Ketiga orang lainnya hanya menepuk jidatnya sambil memasang ekspresi -_-''

"Kau mulai lagi Lu" kata Taemin datar. Luhan memasang pout terbaiknya kepada Taemin, pemilik sekaligus satu-satunya yang bisa menyetir mobil. Suzy meniup poninya keatas, Kesal dengan Luhan. Jiyeon mendesah. "Neeee Tuan Putriiii Kami akan mengantarmu….." jawab ketiganya bersamaan. Menurut Luhan, Ekspresi mereka Lucu hingga ia tertawa geli yang disambut tiga death beauty Glare dari setiap makhluk didalam mobil itu –Termasuk Semut—yang duduk didalam mobil itu selain Luhan sendiri

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku! Aku menyayangi kalian" kata Luhan selepas keluar dari mobil. Lantas, ia memeluk ktiga sahabatnya. "Dan lain kali jangan suka pergi tanpa pamit. Dan seenak jidatnya tidak mengingat kami lagi" kata Suzy, yang menurut Luhan ada beberapa kesalahan pada komposisi kalimat tadi. Ah biarlah

Heyyy? Bukankah dia Miss world? Bukankah ia harus memiliki sosial yang tinggi? Ya, tentu dia punya. Itu yang membedakannya dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Itu yang membuatnya diwakilkan untuk mengikuti ajang kelas dunia itu. Tapi jika sudah bergabung dengan sahabatnya, Sikapnya pastilah sudah aneh. Seperti, mengerjai mereka dan sebagainya. Dan teman-temannya tidak keberatan. Mereka tau Luhan butuh hiburan.

Luhan mengamati kepergian mobil itu dengan tatapan dalam. Ia merasa seolah... Ia tidak akan melihat teman-temannya dalam waktu cukup lama. Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan? Aissshhh tepis jalan pikiran aneh yang entah dari mana berasalnya itu! Jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan. Bukankah saat ini kau hanya perlu menemui seorang namja yang katanya sangat penting hingga membayarnya mahal demi mengambil sedikit waktu dari kepadatan jadwal Luhan yang luarbiasa.

Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah hingga ia melihat Sunny, managernya yang ternyata sudah sampai duluan (weeeh Kym nggak tau Miss World itu punya manager nggak! Yang jelas, Anggep aja gitu XD). "Lu, Kau sudah datang? Kau terlambat 15 belas menit Lu... harusnya tadi kau datang bersamaku" tegur Sunny

"Mianhae" kata Luhan singkat "Sekarang dimana namja yang harus kutemui itu sekarang berada?" tanya Luhan kepada Sunny. Sunny mendesah, permintaan maaf Luhan benar-benar tidak niat. Sunny tau Luhan butuh waktu dengan teman-temannya. Ia berpikir untuk tidak memarahi Luhan lebih lanjut. Mengingat pula waktu yang terbatas.

"Lu, pergilah ke taman di balik pintu kaca itu. Disana ada tempat duduk. Ia ingin kalian bicara disana. Aku yakin itu sebuah hal penting. Mengingat ia putra bungsu sebuah perusahaan besar" kata Sunny. Luhan mengangguk dan segera jalan –Lari—namun tidak terlalu cepat mengingat Highheels (serah bener ato enggak nulisnya. Kym nggak peduli) yang membalut kaki mungilnya. Serta terlihat aneh ketika seorang Miss world berlari-lari disebuah tempat yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Ia segera membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sebuah taman yang begitu luas. Matanya menelusuri taman yang begitu indah itu. "Whooaa~~~ Ini begitu indah" katanya jujur. Beruntung tidak ada orang selain dia disini.

Heyyyy! Lalu kemana namja yang katanya mau menemuinya ditempat ini? Masa bodoh, pikir Luhan. Lebih baik ia berkeliling taman yang cukup luas ini. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman cantik. Perfect, itulah Luhan. Dari segi visual saja lihatlah. Wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum tulus manis yang cerah dan indah. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan terurai dengan tepat. Tubuh rampingnya, Kaki indahnya. Dan semakin sempurna dengan Dress sederhana selutut yang benar-benar menambah kesan perfect Luhan.

Lalu ia melihat sebuah cahanya warna-warni di sebuah air mancur di taman itu. Ia terkesan dan mendekatinya. Ia menyentuh cahaya itu dan hebatnya, cahaya itu menempel pada tangannya. Luhan mencoba menyentuh lagi dan lagi hingga semua cahaya itu bepindah pada tubuhnya. "Whooaaa~ cahaya apa ini bisa berpindah ketubuhnya dengan eksisnya begitu saja. Sangat indah, pikir Luhan

Namun, cahaya warna-warni itu kemudian terlihat berputar-putar. Luhan panik, Kelamaan ia jadi ikut berputar-putar bersama degan cahaya-cahaya itu. Dan putaran itu semakin kencang dan cepat. Lalu, ia tak sadarkan diri lagi setelahnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, Ia sudah berada di sebuah tempat penambangan. Aneh kan?

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

Luhan Masih terus mencoba mengangkat palu itu kesekian kalinya. Namun, ia tetap gagal. Astaga... Bagaimana ini?

"Lihatlah! Lihat Yeoja lemah ini! Mengangkat palu saja ia tidak bisa!" kata seorang namja berotot. Namun, tubuhnya tidak begitu besar karena kurang makan, pastinya. "Ya, itu benar! Sudahlah nona. Jangan sok begitu agar dapat dispensasi tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan hanya karena kau wanita. Tidak peduli wajahmu cantik atau tidak, yang jelas kita disini sederajat. Derajat terendah dalam tingkat kemasyarakatan!" kata namja yang lain seenaknya

Sok? Baiklah, dihadapan tiga sahabatnya ia memang sering melakukannya. Tapi untuk apa ia melakukannya di hadapan orang-orang ini. Ia memang benar-benar kesulitan mengangkat palu sebesar itu. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga orang yang baru saja sampai ditempat ini. Aku belum sempat berlatih. Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali lagi" kata Luhan sabar

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekali lagi. Cukup hanya mengangkat palu itu!" kata namja tadi. Luhan memandangi palu itu lemah. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak yakin mampu mengangkatnya. Karena kondisinya juga sedang begitu lemah. Entah fisik maupun mental keduanya benar-benar tertekan. Lalu ia memandang sekali lagi palu dihadapannya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia pasti bisa 'Ayo Luhan Semangat!' Ia pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam batinnya. Ia pun mengangkat palu besar itu perlahan namun pasti.

Sedikit

Sedikit

Palu itu terangkat sedikit

Ayo... Sedikit lagi,...

Dan palu itu terangkat. Luhan tersenyum bahagia serta bangga dengan keberhasilannya. "Sekarang mulailah menambang" kata Namja itu lagi

"Aku kan belum mengerti Tekniknya" kata Luhan. Pria itu manpak berpikir sejenak... "Hmmm... Kemarilah. Ikuti caraku" katanya. Lantas, Luhanpun mengikutinya. Namun entah kenapa palu itu terjatuh dan mengenai tepat pada kakinya

"Awwww!" teriak Luhan. Lantas, semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Dan pria tadipun menghampirinya "Yeoja kelas sampah! Yeoja lemah!" Maki pria itu

Kelas sampah? Lemah? Oh Ayolahhhh Luhan baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Harusnya ia beristirahat hari ini. Namun, ia malah harus bernasib menjadi penambang dadakan yang bahkan harus menahan sakit di kaki telanjangnya yang tanpa senganja terjatuhi sebuah palu yang sangat berat. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya hal itu

"Teman-Teman!hari ini kita dapat bahan siksaan baru!" kata pria itu. Tunggu sebentar! Siksaan?! MWO?! Apa ia akan disiksa sekarang? Oh tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi! Lalu banyak orang menarik dan menyeret Luhan paksa. Lalu dengan kejamnya tanpa kemanusiaan mereka menendang, memukul dan menamparnya tanpa ampun. Ya tuhannn... Pasti rasa kemanusiaan mereka sudah lenyap. Sendangkan, Yeoja berkode 122288990. Yeoja yang menolong Luhan. Ia hanya sanggup melihat Luhan dari jauh sambil menangis. Ia tidak rela melihat Luhan disiksa. Harusnya tadi ia mengajak yeoja itu dan melatihnya sebelum namja berkode 9999898989 itu menyiksa Luhan. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah atas Luhan "Unni Mianhae" Lirihnya

Sedangkan Luhan, Ia terus meringis, merintih dan menangis kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya tengah penuh dengan Luka. Semuanya tersa sakit. Apa lagi memar yang tidak sedikit. Ia tidak bisa melawan dengan kondisinya sekarang dan juga karena lawan yang ia hadapi benar-benar tidak seimbang. Tidak sedikit yang senang hati untuk menyiksanya. Luhan takut, Ia takut akan mati disini

Airmatanya menjadi-jadi saat ia mengingat tiga sahabatnya. Ia mengingat Kedua orang tuanya, pasti mereka sangat sedih mengingat Luhan anak tunggal. Luhan semakin panik mendapati dirinya muntah darah dan hidungnya mimisan. Ya tuhannn... Selamatkanlah dia.

Kondisi Luhan semakin buruk ia bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan pada saat itu juga, sebuah palu hendak dilayangkan kewajahnya. Luhan yang masih bisa melihat semakin panik. Dan terdengar tiga teriakan, Teriakan Luhan, yeoja berkode 122288990 dan satu lagi teriakan...

Sehun

"Andwaeeeee!" teriak Luhan.

"Unniiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak yeoja berkode 122288990.

"hentikannnnn!" teriak Sehun.

Lalu Sontak orang-orang itu menghentikan aksinya. Mereka terkejut melihat sehun yang tiba-tiba ada dissana "Yang mulia... yeoja itu tak mau bekerja dan sesuai perintah yang mulia Suho kami akan membunuhnya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang dipanggil yang mulia itu. Ia mendekati Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan begitu dalam "kau yeoja bernomor 123459876?" tanya Sehun Lembut. Luhan mengangguk Lemah. Ia benar-benar senang karena namja yang dipanggil yang mulia yang wajahnya err... tampan itu menyelamatkannya. Luhan bisa melihat orang itu begitu jelas meskipun yang lain mulai terasa kabur dan tidak jelas. Namun, dimata Luhan wajah orang itu masih begitu jelas. Seorang pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Boleh kalian berpikir Luhan gila. Tapi ia sudah menetapkan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada namja itu. Sungguh, ia sudah jatuh cinta. Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan Luhan tak ingat apapun lagi

Sedangkan Sehun? Oh Jangan tanya! Awalnya ia yang berniat membunuh bahkan mencincang gadis bernomor 123459876 itu mengurungkan niatnya begitu saja. Entahlah kemana tujuan awalnya seolah lenyap begetu saja tertelan bumi. Ia terpaku kepada sosok cantik yang babak belur dihadapannya. Entah saat melihat gadis itu tak sadar diri. Ia murka terhadap orang-orang yang menyiksanya. Apa mereka tidak punya otak maupun hati sehingga seenaknya menyiksa yeoja yang bahkan nama aslinya itu ia tak tau. Heyyyy! Bukankah dia duluan yang ingin mencincang yeoja itu? Lantas apa sekarang yang ia pikirkan! Dasar Sehun Kau labil! Ah Lupakan... Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Yeoja ini harus secepatnya dibawa ke rumah sakit

"Siwon! Bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

"Baik yang mulia!" lantas Siwon menggendong yeoja itu. Dan Sehun merasa Errr tidak ikhlas, saat Siwon menggendong yeoja cantik itu. Namun, sayangnya ia justru malah memilih untuk marah-marah kepada orang-orang yang menyiksa yeoja'nya' itu.

"Kenapa kalian menyiksanya?!" Bentak Sehun

"Yeoja itu tidak mau bekerja,,, Yang-yang Mulia" jawab Namja yang memimpin aksi tadi

"berapa lama ia tidak mau bekerja?!"

"Sete-setengah jam yang mulia..." jawab Pria itu takut

"Lalu bagaimana peraturannya?! IA HARUSNYA DISIKSA SAAT TIGA JAM TIDAK MAU BEKERJA!" Bentak Sehun lebih keras

"Ma.. Ma... Maafkan kami yang mulia" kata orang-orang itu sambil berlutut "Maafkan kami!"

"Tunggu saja hukuman kalian!" kata Sehun yang lantas pergi. Membuat Seohyun dan Taeyeon bengong melihat aksi Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah peduli kepada orang lain. Lantas kenapa ia peduli dengan yeoja berkode 123459876 itu?

TBC!

Kym Notes :

Hueeeeehhhhhhh! Annyeonghasseyo! Kym penulis baru di Fanfiction. Net! Wehhh tapi Kym bukan author baru! Banyak FF yang di authori oleh Kym! Tapi dengan nama samaran yang berbeda. Karena di nama samaran Kym yang satunya FFnya Straight semua. Dan untuk itu Kym Salam kenal buat para Readers! #lambai-lambai

FF ini benar-benar mungkin gila dari ajang Miss World sampai dunia aneh serta penambangan emas. Kym ini bingung sendiri juga kenapa libatin hal-hal itu termasuk Miss World! Kym belum pernah nonton ajang yang satu itu! Tapi entahlah Kym ngerasa pingin ngelibatin itu semua

Soal Miss World, Kym tau Korea kemarin nggak menang. Tapi Biarin aja disini Luhan yang menang! Toh, inikan Fict, nggak Real! Ajang nya juga Fict lah! No Bash ne?

Dan untuk judul, Kym nggak tau tu judul bener apa nggak bahasanya juga! Kym itu bingung mau kasih judul apa. Ya udah sejadinya aja Kym taruh sesuka hatinya Kym

Dan Kym itu Miss Typo (bukan Miss World) Jangan Heran nemuin Typo! Kym nggak mau terima Review tentang Typo. Karena sampai Kym matipun typo itu nggak pernah lepas dari FF nya Kym. Juga Kym itu nggak bisa pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Apalagi mematuhi EYD, Itu diluar kemampuan Kym. So Mianhae untuk itu

Dan Rate T yang Kym maksud disini itu, Cuma ada Kiss Scene! Nggak lebih! Mengingat Kym itu dibawah umur. Jadi buat author yang ngerasa Kym pernah baca FF nya yang super puaaanas, Kym minta maaf Kym Nge-Skip bagian yang 'itu' nya. Kym Jujur Kym itu masih kecil! #Lulus SMP aja belum XD. So, Mian for NC Lovers!

Dan kalau ada yang berpikir ini FF nya Genderswitch juga boleh silahkan. Tapi bagi Kym Luhan yang disini bukan Luhan EXO M! Luhan kan keren dan Tamvan! Masa Kym jadiin Yeoja. Gini... Luhan disini adalah Seorang yeoja bernama Luhan yang wajah serta semua hal dalam dirinya mirip atau sama persis dengan Luhan EXO M bedanya Cuma yang disini Luhannya yeoja! XD Terserah Readers deh mau nangkep gimana! Yang jelas buat Kym Begitu

Dan Mian... FF ini bener-bener sangat singkat. Kym nggak terbiasa ngetik lama-lama. Tapi baca lama-lama... Jangan tanya Dehhhh itu keahliannya Kym. Dan Kym lagi sibuk sekarang! Kym janji deh Nextnya nggak akan sesingkat ini.

Dan ada nggak yang mau menyarankan nama kerajaannya Suho biar keren? Kym nggak ngerti musti namain apa tuh kerajaan! Suer!

Oh Ya Kym mau bilang Next nya mungkin sekitar 3 minggu mengingat Kym mau Mid semester test! Buat yang mau nextnya do'ain aja Kym masuk 10 besar sekolah! Ok?

Sekian dari Kym gitu aja ya... Bila ada salah kata Kym mohon maaf

Bye!

Oh ya jangan Lupa RCL ne? Biar Kym Semangat ngelanjutinnya!


	2. At Prison?

**The Old Planet Before Earth**

**Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Oh Suho (Mian~ Ganti Marga), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO, And Other**

**By. Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**

**Fantasy, Romance**

**Annyeong! Its Me Kym Rin? Iam Coming Back with this story. Is anyone waiting for this story Ubdate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Last Chap**

"Siwon! Bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

"Baik yang mulia!" lantas Siwon menggendong yeoja itu. Dan Sehun merasa Errr tidak ikhlas, saat Siwon menggendong yeoja cantik itu. Namun, sayangnya ia justru malah memilih untuk marah-marah kepada orang-orang yang menyiksa yeoja'nya' itu.

"Kenapa kalian menyiksanya?!" Bentak Sehun

"Yeoja itu tidak mau bekerja,,, Yang-yang Mulia" jawab Namja yang memimpin aksi tadi

"berapa lama ia tidak mau bekerja?!"

"Sete-setengah jam yang mulia..." jawab Pria itu takut

"Lalu bagaimana peraturannya?! IA HARUSNYA DISIKSA SAAT TIGA JAM TIDAK MAU BEKERJA!" Bentak Sehun lebih keras

"Ma.. Ma... Maafkan kami yang mulia" kata orang-orang itu sambil berlutut "Maafkan kami!"

"Tunggu saja hukuman kalian!" kata Sehun yang lantas pergi. Membuat Seohyun dan Taeyeon bengong melihat aksi Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah peduli kepada orang lain. Lantas kenapa ia peduli dengan yeoja berkode 123459876 itu?

**End of Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Start!**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Siwon menghela nafasnya. "Yang Mulia... Yeoja itu manusia kotor. Obat yang biasa kita gunakan tidak akan berpengaruh padanya" Jawab Siwon apa adanya.

Tidak berpengaruh.

Yeoja kotor.

Sehun mendesah. Sehebat apapun poker facenya tidak bisa menutupi raut khawatir yang tengah mendiami wajah rupawannya. 'Tunggu Oh Sehun! Luruskan pikiranmu Khawatir untuk orang lain? Sejak kapan kau peduli sesuatu selain dirimu sendiri?! Memangnya siapa yeoja itu?! Bukankah kau ingin mencincangnya?' batin Sehun

Sehun mulai merenung. Mungkinkah ia marah pada namja-namja tadi karena ia membuat yeoja yang harusnya disiksa olehnya tersiksa oleh orang lain?. Jadi, ia tidak bisa menyiksa yeoja tadi dari awal. Yeah, itulah alasannya. Sehun tidak punya alasan lain. Pasti karena itu! Pasti! Dan yang jelas ini tidak mungkin karena dia khawatir pada seorang yeoja kan? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimanapun, dia Oh Sehun yang kejam. Dan akan berlanjut seperti ini pastinya

Menyadarinya, sehun melemparkan smirknya. "Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu masukkan saja ia kedalam penjara" jawab Sehun asal-asalan dengan wajah setan serta nada dingin

"Mwo? Memasukkannya kepenjara? Yang mulia... Yeoja itu masih lemas" kata Siwon menentang maksud Sehun. Bagaimana ia tega menempatkan seorang yeoja yang jelas-jelas lemas dalam penjara?. Oh ayolah... Dikemanakan hati Sehun yang barusan di depan mata? Apa Sehun sudah membuang perasaannya dalam waktu eummm 10 detik? Siwon tidak habis pikir jalan pikiran pangeran ang jauh lebih muda darinya yang kini ada di depannya itu.

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau perintahkan! Suho tidak akan membantumu, apapun itu! Karena, Suho telah menyerahkan semua padaku! Bahkan aku mencincang yeoja itupun,,.. Suho tidak akan melarang! Tidak ada tempat yang bisa melindunginya!" Kata Sehun sangat panjang. Sepanjang itukah kata yang digunakan Sehun untuk menghukum yeoja catik tak bersalah ini?. Sebesar itukah pula rasa benci Sehun pada yeoja itu? Siwon menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya sebelum mendesah.

Siwon masuk ke kamar Luhan. Luhan sudah sadar. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Sehun benar-benar seorang yang terlampau kejam. Tidak disangka, ternyata Luhan sudah bangun.

Luhan terbangun ia mengerang kemudian mengerjapkan matanya mengurangi cahaya yang terlalu banyak masuk menembus retinanya. Sejenak, ia berusaha mengingat hal yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ia begitu ingat wajah yang terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah seorang pangeran tampan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Diam –diam Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat tentang pangeran tampan tersebut.

Hhhh, Luhan masih terus berusaha menetralkan cahaya yang menyelinap ke retinanya agar mereka segera dapat menerima cahaya dengan baik. Seberkas harapan di hati kecilnya seorang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pangeran yang kemarin menyelamatkannya. Ahhh... Semoga saja harapan Luhan benar

Ketika Luhan telah berhasil melihat semua objek yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia melihat seorang namja di sampingnya. Namun, di bukan sang pangeran. Namja tampan nan tinggi. Ya, dia tampan namun bukan dia yang Luhan ingin temui. Bukan dia melainkan pangeran tampan itu. Dan Luhanpun menampakan raut wajah yang menyatakan kekecewaan hatinya. Yeah, dia tidak bertemu dengan pangeran itu. Luhan mendesah, jika sekarang ia tidak bertemu sang pangeran, apakah ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya selamanya? Bahkan nama pun Luhan sama sekali belum tahu. Entah mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi ia mengaku ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada pangeran tampan itu

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya badannya masih sakit akibat pukulan orang-orang tidak berperikemanusiaan semalam. Yahh, Luhan tahu satu hal sekarang. DIRINYA TIDAK SEDANG DI DALAM GUA SEKARANG. Berarti, seseorang telah menggendongnya kemarin. Mungkinkah itu sang pangeran? Apakah pangeran penyelamat hidupnya yang menggendongnya kemari? Artinya mereka mungkin bisa bertemu kembali? Ahhh Luhan benar-benar senang sekarang. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih tidak waras lagi. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana pangeran tampan itu menggendongnya kemari semalam... Awww, pipi Luhan memanas membayangkannya timbul semburat merah pada keduanya

"Agasshi" panggil Siwon yang langsung melenyapkan semua imajinasi Luhan yang berlebihan tentang sang pangeran. Melihat Siwon Luhan merasa patah hati dan menyadari pasti namja ini juga yang menggendongnya semalam. Kalau begitu, mungkin ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang pangeran. Yeah, tidak bisa... Luhan menghela nafas lagi

"Mianhae Agasshi, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat" kata Siwon lagi. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan menengok cepat kearahnya serta membulatkan matanya.

"Sirheo! Kalau kau mau membawaku untuk kembali ke gua itu. Aku lebih baik bunuh diri disini" Tolak Luhan sambil menjauhkan diri dan merapatkan selimutnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan membawamu ke gua itu" kata Siwon. Luhanpun hanya diam.

"Haruskah sekarang? Kondisiku masih belum cukup baik" kata Luhan. Siwon tahu, Namun bagaimanapun ini adalah perintah Sehun. Sebenarnya, sebagai seorang namja ia tidak tega. Namun, sehunlah yang hatinya mengeras seperti batu. Sehingga iapun terpaksa untuk membawa Luhan ke penjara.

"Agasshi, Mian Tapi harus sekarang" jawab Siwon

"Ne, Arraseo" Jawab Luhan. Iapun mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia hendak berdiri namun kemudian menyadari masih menggunakan baju lusuh. Ia mendesah kemudian menatap kearah Siwon yang hendak pergi.

"Setidaknya tolong beri aku baju yang layak pakai" kata Luhan ke siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu memberi Luhan apa yang yeoja itu minta.

.

.

.

"Wahhh baju ini bagus. Eh, tapi kenapa harus ada jubahnya?" tanya Luhan memperhatikan baju yang ia gunakan yang di luarnya tertutup Jubah selutut (Jubahnya itu kaya seragam Hogwards di Harpot itu jadi kaya sayap superman tapi Jubah. Ah Molla! terserah kalian mau bayangin gimana, hehe)

Siwon hanya menatap Luhan bingung. Kenapa harus ada jubahnya? Bukankah semua baju yang di pakai di Celestial (Nama kerajaan Suho atas saran seorang reader. Gomawo oppa!) seperti itu? Yah mungkin karena Luhan tidak tahu. Ia hanya melihat Celestial yang indah dari sisi tersuramnya, Goa penambangan manusia kotor. Yeah, baru tempat itulah yang Luhan kunjungi dari seluruh indahnya EXO Planet, pikir Siwon

"Yeah, inilah pakaian umum yang digunakan disini. Akupun memakainya" Kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan jubahnya. Luhan hanya mangut-mangut. "Jja, saatnya aku membawamu ke suatu tempat" kata Siwon lalu mereka berjalan dari tempat itu.

"tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku disini? Apa itu Manusia kotor? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di goa itu? Siapa seseorang yang di panggil pangeran kemarin?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Satu ataupun seluruhnya. Ia tidak berencana memuaskan kepenasaran Luhan yang sudah memuncak sekarang.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah terbakar akan kepenasarannya, semakin penasaran ketika melihat 'tanggapan' Siwon yang tak berpengaruh apapun. Hanya seulas senyum simpul yang menjengkelkan karena Luhan tidak butuh senyum. Ia butuh jawaban atas kesekian juta pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab itu. Sekarang aku tanya, siapa kau?" tanya Luhan. Mungkinkah orang ini adalah Sang pangeran? Itu bisa saja karena saat kejadian Luhan hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin, itu hanya halusinasinya saja

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Kali ini ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Namaku Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan menjabatkan tangannya "Aku Xi Lu... Ehh maksudku aku kodeku... aduuhhh berapa kodeku kenapa aku lupa? aisshhh" kata Luhan gugup, kesal, dan tujuan awalnya bicara dengan Siwon berubah menjadi monolognya di kalimat terakhir, serta pada kata terakhir ia mengacak rambut panjangnya frustasi

Siwon tertawa geli "Katakan saja siapa namamu, Xi Lu..."

"Luhan" potong Luhan cepat sambil tersenyum. Siwon membalas senyuman Luhan.

Mereka terus bercakapan dalam perjalanan. Luhan cerewet sekali ia mengatakan banyak hal pada siwon yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan dan gumaman. Namun, Luhan tak peduli ia butuh tempat untuk bercerita.

Setelah lelah banyak bicara serta semakin jauh saja perjalanan mereka, Luhan berjalan dengan tenang sesekali mengeluh lelah atau sakit karena akibat pukulan kemarin.

Namun, Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti. Ia merinding serta merasakan dingin. Bahkan hawa dingin dapat menembus jubah yang baru saja Siwon berikan padanya. "Tem-tempat a-aa-aaapa ini?" tanya Luhan terbata saking takutnya. Siwon menghela nafas. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Penjara.

Siwon tersenyum tipis "maaf aku membawamu melewati ini. Ini adalah jalan keluarnya Luhan-ssi" Bohong Siwon.

"Aku percaya padamu Tuan Choi" jawab Luhan mendekat pada Siwon karena takut. Mereka melangkah beberapa langkah. Yah, sebenarnya sedikit jauh. Namun salah satunya tiba-tiba berhenti. Bukan Luhan, ini Siwon. "Maafkan Aku agasshi ini perintah" kata Siwon yang menarik Luhan ke salah satu jeruji kosong yang dingin. Kemudian Siwon menguncinya. Dan hendak pergi

"Kau bohong padaku Tuan Choi!" teriak Luhan yang tidak terima di penjara oleh Siwon

"Maafkan aku Luhan-ssi, aku juga tidak tega... Tapi ini perintah" kata Siwon lirih. "Setidaknya jubah itu mengahangatkanmu disini" tambah Siwon yang langsung pergi.

"Andwaeeee! Gajima! Hajima! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini! Jebal! Jebal Dowajusseyo! Tolong Aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendirian! Jangan!" Teriak Luhan di sertai tangisan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat besi super dingin yang menjadi penghalangnya keluar

Kaki Luhan melemah ia terduduk. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ketakutan dan kedinginan. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi kepadanya? Apa salahnya? Bukankah sebelumnya hidupnya selalu bahagia bersama tiga temannya?. Tapi mengapa 3 hari berada disini ia selalu tersiksa bahkan hampir mati? Tuhan, Selamatkan dia, selamatkan Xi Luhan...

Kembali ia memutar memori yang selama 3 hari ini terjadi padanya. Hanya ada dua hal yang baik selama tiga hari itu. Pertama, sosok pangeran yang entahlah halusinasi atau bukan. Dan sosok yeoja setinggi dirinya yang tunggu sebentar... ah entahlah berapa kodenya itu. Luhan memang bukan pengingat angka degan baik. Rasanya sungguh tidak cocok menggunakan angka untuk kode nama. Oh ayolah... Bahkan kodenya sendiri ia lupa. Kembali ke yeoja tadi, Luhan rasa yeoja itu merasa dekat dengan Luhan walau mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat. Tapi yeoja itu tulus dan baik pada Luhan. Menyesal sekali tidak memaksa yeoja itu mengatakan nama aslinya dan hasilnya? Ia lupa kode yeoja itu

Kembali ke keadaan mengenaskannya sekarang. Ia menangis di pojok ruangan rasa takut semakin menyelubungi dirinya. Tentu saja takut, ia juga takut mati kedinginan di tempat ini. "Hiks... Hiks... Umma... Umma... Neo eodisseo? Umma Bogossiposseo... Umma Dowajusseyo... Umma... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Kata Luhan dalam isakannya

Kembali hinggap di pikiran Luhan tentang pangeran itu. Luhan harap pangeran itu nyata dan akan menyelamatkan hidupnya sekali lagi. Ya, dia harapan terakhir Luhan. "Kau, siapapun kau... aku harap kau menyelamatkanku lagi, aku tidak tau kau siapa. Dan aku juga belum yakin kau baik atau tidak tapi kumohon... selamatkan aku kumohonnnnn, aku membutuhkanmu" monolog Luhan lirih. Meskipun begitu ia harap pangeran itu mendengar doanya barusan dan datang menyelamatkannya dari penjara seorang modus, Choi Siwon

.

.

.

Sehun mondar-mandir tanpa arah. Ia menelantarkan buku tentang astronomi yang diharusnya ia baca atas perintah guru sekaligus penjaganya, Taeyeon. Ia terlihat bingung. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya sejak ia menyuruh Siwon menaruh yeoja yang ah... sehunpun lupa kodenya itu ke penjara. Ada rasa aneh yang ingin membuatnya segera bertindak... rasa itu seperti takut, Ya, takut. Tapi entahlah ia tidak tau ia takut dengan apa.

Perasaan tidak senang itu makin membesar membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam kebingungan. Jantungnya berdebar aneh memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa ia juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Oh Ayolah... siapa yang tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perasaannya?. Hatinya terasa sakit... dan kepalanya pening.

Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. kemudian menatap kosong buku yang belum ia sentuh. Ia mendesah berat. Kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Yah, meskipun ia tahu tidur tidaklah akan mudah karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perasaannya. Tapi ahhh sudahlah, dia lelah. Dan tertidur di tempat tepatnya diatas buku astronominya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ujung ruang. Ia menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan kakinya disana. Airmatanya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Ia tidak tau kelanjutan hidupnya sekarang. Akankah dia akan tetap hidup atau...Hhhh... Kemungkinan kedua yang Luhan ingin hilangkan. Ia harus tetap hidup. Tapi entahlah ia juga tidak tau, ia tidak mungkin kabur dari tempat ini

...Tes Tes...

Suara itu terdengar. Bukan, itu bukanlah airmata. Melainkan itu adalah bunyi titik air dari langit-langit tempat itu. Ah, benar sembelumnya belum dijelaskan secara terperinci tempat ini. Tempat ini tempat mengerikan yang gelap. Yeah, ini mirip Goa. Namun, bukan goa pertambangan. Itu sebabnya ia percaya Siwon pada awalnya. Tapi ia malah terkena modus. Hhhh...

Gua ini seperti layaknya gua biasa banyak batu-batu runcing dimanapun bahkan di sel luhan sekalipun. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia semakin takut. Ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Sebelumnya, Luhan sempat melewati beberapa sel tahanan. Terlihat mereka berteriak histeris. Awalnya Luhan pikir mereka hanya ingin dibebaskan. Tapi sekarang tau, mereka terkena gangguan jiwa. Jarak atara Sel tidaklah sedikit. Namun bermeter-meter. Ia sempat bertanya pada pria modus –siwon- kenapa. Dijawab karena agar tidak ada yang melakukan pelarian secara bersama-sama. Tapi... dengan memisah seperti ini, bisa membuat seseorang terkena masalah kejiwaan.

Bayangkan, hidup sendiri, tidak ada teman bicara, tekanan dari rasa takut yang berlebih ditambah... kerinduan terhadap keluarganya

"Ini adalah penjara terkejam di alam semesta" kata Luhan lirih...

"Hiks... Hikss..." menyadarinya Luhan terisak lagi. Ia tidak mau mati. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengalami seperti tahanan lain. Gangguan Jiwa. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi

"Kumohon yang mulia... Tolong aku" katanya lirih

.

.

.

"Kumohon yang mulia... Tolong aku"

Braak... suara meja terdorong karena keterkejutan orang yang tiba-tiba bangun dari mimpi yang terjadi karena tidur diatas meja tersebut, Sehun. Sehun merinding... Suara itu... suara yeoja yang ia masukkan penjara. Suara lemahnya seolah ketakutan dan sangat lirih. Sehun shock. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah mendengar suara yeoja tadi di mimpinya.

Ia menelan ludahnya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sebelum tidur kembali bahkan lebih... ini lebih terasa... ia kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang belajarnya. Dan mengendap-endap ketika Taeyeon yang menungguinya diluar dan taeyeon tertidur. Kemudian berlari lagi ke ruangan Siwon

,

,

"Yang Mulia," Kata Siwon melihat sosok sang pangerang terengah-engah di depan ruangannya. "ada apa gerangan yang mulia kemari?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Hossh...itu... hosshh... Kajja... hossh yeoja itu... Ayo kita keluarkan dia dari sana... hossshhh" kata Sehun yang terpenggal-penggal diakibatkan larinya yang membuatnya terengah-engah

"Sungguh?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. Siwon tersenyum bahagia mendengar Sehun seperti ini. Mungkinkah Sehun merasa bersalah?

"Hosshh... Tentu saja! Jja! Palli!" Kata Sehun yang kembali berlari. Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sehun masuk jalan bawah tanah ke penjara. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Rasa khawatir terpancar jelas tanpa di tutupi sedikitpun oleh sang pemilik wajah.

Sehun mempercepat larinya dikarenakan perasaannya semakin kalut dan kacau seolah ia bisa merasakan hati yeoja , Perasaannya...

Ia semakin cepat dan cepat meninggalkan siwon yang sebenarnya larinya lebih cepat dibelakangnya saking ia tidak mau sampai disana lebih lama...

'Yang Mulia... Tolonggg... Tolong aku... Hiks hiks... yang mulia...'

Suara itu? Sehun mendengarnya lagi... yeoja itu... yeoja itu lagi. Dan ia menangis. Sehun makin kalut dan takut. Matanya memanas... entah kenapa ia tidak senang mendengar isakan yeoja itu. Entah Sehun juga tak mau memikirkan kenapa ia bisa mendengar lirihan yeoja itu. Yang jelas ia ingin memeluknya dan membawanya ke istana sekarang juga. Ya! Sekarang! Sehun mempercepat larinya. Dia menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan Siwon jauh dibelakangnya.

"Yang Mulia! Tunggu!" Panggil Siwon. Namun, Sehun sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar

Jarak antara Castle dan Penjara? Jauh... yah sekitar 10 km. Jauh? Yeah, Tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya saja letak penjara itu dibawah tanah... jadilah 10 km untuk mencapainya

Sehun terus berlari. Perasaannya masih kacau apalagi suara yeoja itu terus menggema di telinganya. Lirihannya, dan tangisan serta isakkannya. Sehun membayangkan wajah pucat dan kedinginan yeoja itu. Ia justru semakin gila dan takut. Yeah, sehun merasa sakit ketika mendengar lirihan dan rintihan yeoja itu. Terus berlanjut hingga ia sampai di penjara.

Setiap lewat banyak teriakan-teriakan histeris minta tolong dari orang-orang yang di penjara. Sehun berhenti. Ia membeku di tempat melihat kondisi mereka. Jujur, ini pertama kali di hidupnya masuk kemari. Ternyata sisi kejam negeri pimpinan kakaknya tidak hanya pembuangan manusia kotor. Namun, juga penjara ini. Sehun tersenyum pahit. Kemudian ia kembali tercengang. Yeoja itu! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?! Di tempat seperti ini?

'Ya tuhaaannnn... betapa kejamnya diriku' batin Sehun. Pantas Siwon... Arrghhh! Lupakan! Temui yeoja itu Sekarang Oh Sehun! Se Ka Rang!

Sehun kembali berlari hingga sampai ke Sel yeoja yang dari tadi memenuhi otaknya. Sehun membuka Sel sang yeoja dan duduk di hadapan yeoja yang meringkuk di ujung ruangan. Kondisinya? Masih banyak Luka bekas pukulan kemarin, wajahnya pucat, tatapannya lemah dan mungkin kosong. Sehun tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia shock, pertama karena melihat kondisi yeoja itu. Kedua, karena rasa bersalah. Perasaan serba salah yang pertama sejak 19 tahun ia dilahirkan.

"Gwen... Gwenn... Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia hampir menangis melihat kondisi yeoja yang baru ia temui kemarin itu. Dengan keadaan yang yahhh... seperti itulah. Sehun menatap kedua mata lemah itu intens. Wajahnya yang sayu tak menutupi kecantikannya

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan lemah kemudian matanya tertutup dan ia kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. "Yaa... Agasshi... Arrghh" sehun frusatasi dan bingung. Airmatanya sudah tak mau di bendung. Ia menangis, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh yeoja itu penuh kasih. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat yeoja itu seperti ini "Mianhae" lirih Sehun. "aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Aku juga tidak tahu jika tempat ini sekejam ini" tambahnya. Ia menguatkan pelukannya. Mengusap surainya. Dan menyelimutinya dengan jubah yang masih ia pakai. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia memeluk yeoja itu dan entah perasaannya campur aduk senang, lega, bersalah, marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan yang lainnya berbaur menjadi satu. Sehun masih mengusap surai panjang yeoja yang ada dipelukannya. Surai halus dan indah. Rambut terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. Wajah tercantik yang pernah Sehun lihat. Orang yang paling Sehun sakiti

"mianhae" permintamaafan sehun yang kedua dalam hidupnya

Sebenarnya, dari tadi ada yang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, Choi Siwon. Ia hanya dapat mendesah. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dan Bergumam "itu permintamaaf-an pertamanya seumur hidupnya. Dan yeoja itu yang mendapatkannya"

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Lalu ia tersenyum miris. Luhan... Bukankah ia berdarah kotor? Lalu bagaimana deganmu Yang Mulia... Kau keturunan kerajaan... Jangan yang mulia... jangan jatuh cinta padanya" lirih Siwon lagi. Kemudian ia pergi dengan segala kebimbangannya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi meski Sehun bilang tidak tapi nyatanya ya. Sehun menyukai Luhan. Tapi itu terlarang. Kerajaan dengan rakyat biasa saja menjadi rumit lalu bagaimana dengan manusia berdarah kotor ah entahlah... disisi lain, ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia tak mau melukai Sehun. Siwon bimbang. Haruskah ia mendukung Sehun ? Atau justru menjauhkan mereka?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong ALL! Gomawo udah sempetin baca FF ini. Kym baru aja selesai UTS nih... malah dilanda kemalangan dengan rusaknya lappie saya. Dan pada akhirnya banyak FF saya yang entahlah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Kesel,tapi Kym akan usahain ubdate kok meski harus ketik ulang u,u (minjem laptop abojieh tercintah 3)

Cerita nggak bisa dipahami? Semoga aja bisa paham... Kym bingung menuliskan imajinasinya Kym yang satu ini. Semoga reader bisa memakluminya. Kalo ada yang nggak bisa dimengerti tanya aja :)

Oh iya, Promote yahhh, baca FFnya Kym The Wanted pairingnya still HunHan. Fantasy, Action, Yaoi. Cerita singkatnya Luhan punya kekuatan terlarang. Sehun masuk organisasi yang memusnahkan orang-orang seperti Luhan. Dan mereka bertemu di medan perang. Itulah singkatnya,mereka nanti jatuh cinta pas perang xD bagi HunHan Shippers Harap di baca #maksa xD

.

.

**Balasan untuk Review**

**Rara Jung**** : **

Panjang kah? Ahh Kym nggk nyadar kalo ini panjang. Dan untuk kata-kata aneh itu sebenernya berasal dari Kym yang lagi tertular happy virus beda aliran mirip sama Chanyeol yang di sebarkan temen sekelas. Jadi semangat nulis sampai hal-hal aneh kebawa. Berhubung Kym hari ini full waras (?) nggak akan di temui hal-hal aneh seperti itu xD. Hihihi... Gomawo Sarannya~

**ohristi95**** : **

Iya, Hunnie jadi labil gegara Luhan. Aduhhh Sehun mau apain Luhan ya... Baca aja tulisan diatas. #nunjuk tulisan. Gomawo udah baca n Review :)

**Luhan deer : **

Yap, pasti Lulu paling mulus (?). Tentu aja! siapa sih yang bisa kalahin Lulu? Kym aja yeoja ketinggalan jauh ma Luhan T_T . Iya, siapa yang jahatin Lulu ayo kita dampar bareng bareng #ikutan dipukulin palu gegara kalah kuat xD. Gomawo udah baca n Review :)

**Dugundugun : **

Hahahah,,, Mimisannya di lap dulu kak, Iya, Hunnie nggak akan mampu nyakitin Lulu coba aja kalo bisa! Nyesel sendiri ntar ending nya... Gomawo udah nungguin Ffnya Kym :) Gomawo pula baca and review :)

**Sera : **

Jinjayo? Suka? Kyyaaaa gomawo~ Udah dilanjut kok :) Gomawo udah baca dan review :)

**Lisnana1 : **

udah dilanjut Kok :) seru? Ummm... seru, MWO SERU? KYAAA! GOMAWO #KymALay. Juga Gomawo udah baca n Review :)

**HyunRa ****: **

Makasih atas saranya, tapi mian Kym udah ada nama lain, tapi beneran,,, Kym hargain udah cariin nama, tapiberhubung kepentingan cerita yang nantinya nggak terus-terusan Suho yang jadi raja, Jadi... mianhae,,, Tapi Gomawo! Jongmal Gomawosso dan juga makasih KARENA BILANG INI SERU #capslockJebol. Gomawo udah baca n Review :)

**RZHH 261220**** : **

Udah dilanjut Kok, Gomawo udah sempetin baca apalagi review :)

**DAN GOMAWO REVIEWNYA!**

**Dan gomawo juga untuk yang nggak sempet review di chapter kemarin. Kym harap bisa review di chapter ini. Biarpun Cuma sekedar "Lanjut" its so meaning for me...**

**Dont Call Me Author, My Name is Kym. And I dislike called author. Why? Karena Kym agak canggung dipanggil author, cukup Kym aja, Kym akan lebih nyaman**

**Maaf Kalau nggak memuaskan,**

**Thanks For Read**

**Sorry For Typo(s)**

**Give me some Review #PuppyEyes**


	3. My Ilution?

**The Old Planet Before Earth**

**Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Oh Suho (Mian~ Ganti Marga), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO, And Other**

**By. Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**

**Fantasy, Romance**

**Annyeong! Its Me Kym Rin****!**** Iam Coming Back with this story. Is anyone waiting for this story Ubdate?**

** Warning, Typo is Everywhere!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penjelasan tentang "Manusia Berdarah Kotor"**

Disini Kym mau jelasin tentang maksud manusia berdarah kotor atau Manusia kotor. Kenapa di FF ini Luhan yang baru datang ke EXO Planet langsung disebut manusia berdarah kotor? Simak ini!

Manusia berdarah kotor (atau mulai sekarang aku sebut Dark Blood aja biar nggak terkesan ngejelekin Luhan)

Di Calestial dan negeri lain di EXO Planet seperti Negeri Flyex, Negeri Qeroan, Negeri Jensens Ada dua macam aliran darah. Yaitu, darah keturunan asli dan darah Dark Blood. Manusia yang memiliki darah Dark Blood adalah mereka yang jika sakit tidak dapat di sembuhkan dengan obat-obatan di EXO Planet dan memiliki daya tahan dan kekuatan lebih tinggi ketika bulan purnama. Mereka di ramalkan akan menjadi penghancur EXO Planet ketika waktu bulan tepat menutupi matahari. Disaat itu mereka akan menjadi kuat dan dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh kekuatan kegelapan dan berakhir musnahnya EXO Planet. Itulah alasan mengapa semua manusia kotor/mereka yang memiliki Dark Blood ditangkap dan diasingkan sebagai penambang dan akan dibunuh jika sudah berusia 30 tahun.

Sedangkan Luhan, bukan dari EXO Planet ia berasal dari Bumi otomatis darahnya bukanlah darah murni EXO planet. Itu sebabnya ia masuk kategori manusia Dark Blood.

Jadi begitu ceritanya. Aisshhh... aku aja bingung ngejelasinnya. Kalo ada yang nggak dimengerti tanya aja. Ntar aku kasih penjelasan ._. Sekian untuk penjelasan mengenai Manusia kotor/ yeoja kotor/ namja kotor di dalam FF ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Last Chap :**

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan lemah kemudian matanya tertutup dan ia kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. "Yaa... Agasshi... Arrghh" sehun frusatasi dan bingung. Airmatanya sudah tak mau di bendung. Ia menangis, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh yeoja itu penuh kasih. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat yeoja itu seperti ini "Mianhae" lirih Sehun. "aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Aku juga tidak tahu jika tempat ini sekejam ini" tambahnya. Ia menguatkan pelukannya. Mengusap surainya. Dan menyelimutinya dengan jubah yang masih ia pakai. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia memeluk yeoja itu dan entah perasaannya campur aduk senang, lega, bersalah, marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan yang lainnya berbaur menjadi satu. Sehun masih mengusap surai panjang yeoja yang ada dipelukannya. Surai halus dan indah. Rambut terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. Wajah tercantik yang pernah Sehun lihat. Orang yang paling Sehun sakiti

"mianhae" permintamaafan sehun yang kedua dalam hidupnya

Sebenarnya, dari tadi ada yang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, Choi Siwon. Ia hanya dapat mendesah. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dan Bergumam "itu perminta maaf-an pertamanya seumur hidupnya. Dan yeoja itu yang mendapatkannya"

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Lalu ia tersenyum miris. Luhan... Bukankah ia berdarah kotor? Lalu bagaimana deganmu Yang Mulia... Kau keturunan kerajaan... Jangan yang mulia... jangan jatuh cinta padanya" lirih Siwon lagi. Kemudian ia pergi dengan segala kebimbangannya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi meski Sehun bilang tidak tapi nyatanya ya. Sehun menyukai Luhan. Tapi itu terlarang. Kerajaan dengan rakyat biasa saja menjadi rumit lalu bagaimana dengan manusia berdarah kotor ah entahlah... disisi lain, ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia tak mau melukai Sehun. Siwon bimbang. Haruskah ia mendukung Sehun ? Atau justru menjauhkan mereka?

**Preview End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Start!**

**Luhan Side **

Luhan semakin takut. Ia berteriak minta tolong. Berharap imajinasinya adalah nyata. Tentang sang pangeran. Berteriak sekencangnya berharap sang pangeran akan mendengar teriakan hati kecilnya minta pertolongan. Ia masih meringkuk di ujung sel nya. Ia menangis sesegukan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Tidak akan bisa dalam situasi yang seperti ini

Ia semakin kedinginan. Percaya atau tidak, tempat ini sedingin es. Bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari musim dingin dikota Seoul (ok, mungkin ini sedikit mengada-ada) Luhan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin. Sedingin suasana hatinya. Ia takut dan cemas.

Luhan pun merasa makin dingin setelahnya di eratkannya kembali jubah yang ia pakai. Apalagi waktu yang semakin menjelang malam. Membuat hawa dingin sekitar Goa gelap itu makin mengenaskan. Entahlah ia sendiri tidak yakin berapa lama seseorang bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini harusnya menjadi tempat bagi orang-orang yang melakukan kriminalitas tingkat tinggi. Lantas, mengapa ia disini? Ia tidak melakukan suatu kejahatan

Ia makin terisak dipanggilnya terus dengan suara sedih nan lirih. Berusaha percaya bahwa orang itu menuju kearahnya agar ia tidak depresi karena takut. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing. Mungkin, ia terkena demam dengan koondisi tempat seperti ini. Sudah gelap, dingin, lembab, kotor. Yakinlah tidak akan ada orang yang sanggup setahun hidup didalamnya

Kepalanya makin pusing. Ia juga menjadi lebih pucat. Dipanggilnya lagi sang pangeran dengan suara yang lebih lemah. Ia rasa ia akan segera pingsan. Dan yah kesadarannya makin menurun. Ia sudah menyerah. Pangerannya tidak segera datang dan disini ia tidak mungkin bisa selamat dengan kondisi tempat seperti ini. Ia tersenyum miris

Namun, ditengah kesadarannya yang makin menurun. Ia mendengar seseorang membuka jeruji sel nya. Ia mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat dan seseorang yang memeluknya. Orang itu kemudian menatap mata Luhan lekat. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah khawatir orang itu._ Apakah kau bukan sekedar mimpiku yang mulia? Apa kau nyata? Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku? Apa kau menghawatirkanku? _Namun semua itu tidak terjawab sejalan dengan kesadaran Luhan pun lenyap begitu saja dengan kelegaan yang mendalam. Yeah, meskipun ratusan pertanyaan di kepala Luhan belum terjawab. Namun, ia yakin jika ia akan selamat

"_Apa aku selamat? Kalau ya, terimakasih yang mulia"_ Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya

.

.

.

"Nggh" Luhan mengerang sambil mengerjapkan mata rusa nya. Ia berusaha melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sendiri di ruangan itu. Ruangan bergaya minimalis klasik dengan ukuran sedang dan tempat tidur Queen size dengan dinding yang jelas terbuat dari bebatuan yang disusun seperti sebuah istana atau benteng. Yeah, seperi itulah

Luhan mendesah. Ia memikirkan nasibnya sejak berada di tempat yang entahlah ini. Ia menghitung berapa kali ia pingsan sejak sampainya ia disini. Ia datang langsung pingsan dan bangun di sebuah pertambangan. Kedua, ia pingsan karena di pukuli dan terbangun serta mendapati namja tiang yang hobi modus di sampingnya. Ketiga, ia berada di penjara kemudian pingsan di sebuah tempat minimalis klasik yang indah seperti ini. Aigoo Luhan hobimu kah kau pingsan?

Sedang berkubang dengan pikirannya sendiri ia tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu kamar minimalis itu dan mendekatinya. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Lagi-lagi itu Choi Siwon. Namja modus yang kelewat menyebalkan Ugh! Kenapa harus bertemu dengan di modus itu lagi?

"Gwenchana?" tanya Siwon

"Se-sedang A-apa kau di-disini?" tanya Luhan takut. Siwon membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. Namun, badannya langsung di geser oleh seseorang.

Ya, seseorang

Seorang yang telah dua kali menyelamatkan hidup Luhan

Seorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama mereka

Seorang yang menghantui hati dan pikirannya

Luhan tercekat, rasanya ia kesulitan bernafas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kecangnya, matanya memanas. Segera, ingin ia menangis dan memeluk namja yang ia panggil _"Yang Mulia"_ entah kebetulan atau tidak Pangeran itu datang ketika Luhan dalam keadaan yang berbahaya.

Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik cokelat milik namja yang berkulit susu dan bersurai Cokelat itu, atau yang lebih ia kenal dengan sebutan _'Pangeran' _

Namja itu mendekatinya. Dengan raut Khawatir ia bertanya pada Luhan "Gwenchana?" Tanyanya. Luhan terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya. Suara lembut yang tersisip nada khawatir terdengar indah di telinga Luhan. Spontan, ia berniat memeluk sang pangeran. Namun, spontan pula ia tersadar dan membatalkan niatannya. Kemudian ia diam

Sehun yang tidak mendapat respon akan pertanyaannya mengibaskan tanganya di wajah Luhan. Ia bertanya Sekali lagi "Gwenchana?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan? Ia terlihat berpikir. Aisshh, dia aneh, bukankah lebih mudah mengatakan 'ne' tapi kenapa harus berpikir terlebih dahulu? "Ah, Ne, Tapi kau siapa?" tanya Luhan

.

.

.

**Sehun Side **

Sehun terdiam melihat tubuh lemah sang yeoja yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia menangis diam-diam entah kenapa. Kemudian ia menggendong tubuh mungil sang yeoja ala bridal style. Bisa dirasa kegelisahan yeoja itu di gendongannya. Suhu Keningnya lebih panas. Itu berarti ia mengalami demam. Tentu saja, bisa dilihat dalam kondisi tempat mengerikan ini

Sehun menggendong sang yeoja dengan berlari. Ia harus cepat sebelum terlambat. Ia menggunakan kekuatan angin yang ia miliki untuk menambah kecepatan larinya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada yeoja yang ia gendong sekarang. Sehun kacau. Lebih kacau ketika seseorang dalam gendongannya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia semakin khawatir dan kacau

"Eungghh... Eomma..."

"Bertahanlah... kita sudah hampir sampai" kata Sehun menenangkan. Padahal, ia sendiri dalam keadaan tidak tenang. Was-was

Sehun berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia tersenyum melihat istana yang sudah di depan matanya. Matanya terfokus pada tujuannya, Istana. Di depan istananya para prajurit membungkuk Hormat dan membuka gerbang istana.

Sehun berlari ke ruang pengobatan. Sang guru herbal, Park Jungsoo sudah menunggu. Kelihatannya Siwonlah yang memberi tahu Park Jungsoo bahwa Sehun akan membawa seorang yang tengah pingsan. Park Jungsoo dengan sigap memeriksa yeoja yang dibawa Sehun. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memeriksa keadaan sang yeoja. Kemudian terdengar desahan panjang dari Park Jungsoo

"Yang Mulia... apa yeoja ini masuk golongan Dark Blood?" tanya sang Dokter. Sehun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. "secara, yeoja ini tidak akan sembuh dengan kekuatan seperti kita Yang Mulia, ini akan sulit dan lama" kata Tabib Park dengan nada menyesal. "lakukan apa yang kau bisa" kata Sehun tegas.

Raut khawatir nampak di wajah dingin sekaligus datar Oh Sehun. Park Jungsoo menyadarinya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis yang semua orang tahu senyuman itu tepaksa. "Hanya ada satu cara Yang Mulia" kata Jungsoo Lalu ia menghadap ke belakang. "Lee Sungmin, Panggil Lay" katanya pada seorang yeoja yang merupakan seorang dokter kecil atau perawat di rumah Sakit.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lari kecil.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia terlihat Shock. Kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke arah sang yeoja yang terus menggigau. "ahh... nggghhh..." Sehun tersenyum pahit ketika lagi-lagi gumamam tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungil nan pucat milik sang yeoja.

"kau bermimpi apa eoh?" tanyanya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kepada sosok lemah yang ada yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau terlihat lemah... Mianhae..." kata Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Yang... Yang... Mu... lia..." gumam yeoja itu terbata. Sehun tercengang. Jantungnya berdegup delapan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yeoja ini sedang menggumamkan namanya? Benarkah? Sehun tersenyum lebih kecut lagi. Matanya memerah, hatinya sakit. Ia yang sudah melukai yeoja ini. Demi apa, ini adalah penyesalan pertama Sehun semenjak ia menghirup nafas Bebas dan terlahir di dunia ini. Catat, pertama kali.

Kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke ruangannya. Kemudian, ke balkonnya. Ia menangis tersedu. Mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Pertama, karena ia menyesal. Kedua, karena perasaan aneh yang bergejolak tanpa ia inginkan seenaknya menggerogoti perasaan dan batinnya. Ketiga, perasaan yang lebih aneh seolah ia ketakutan. Ketakutan tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Hatinya perih, serasa ditusuki belati tajam. Apalagi saat teringat wajah lemah dan pucat yeoja itu. Perasaannya makin sakit.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya lagi. Masih sama, karena frustasi. Matanya yang semenjak tadi memerah kini berlapis cairan yang nampak seperti kaca. Kemudian cairan itu membasahi pipinya. Ia berteriak histeris. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia Berteriak frustasi. Ia bingung apa yang sedang ia takutkan.

Siwon dari tadi mengintip Sehun dari luar kamarnya (Ihh Bang Siwon suka ngintipin orang yah?). Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dan melihat lay dan Sungmin yang berlari kecil ke kamar perawatan.

Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Sehun. Dan mendekati namja yang tengah berada di balkon itu. Sedang berdiri mematung disana. Matanya tertutup sambil terus mengeluarkan airmata, rambutnya acak-acakan yang tengah diterpa angin. Melihat keadaannya semua orang tahu bahwa hatinya sedang sakit dan ia sedang terluka. Siwon diam, ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Sehun. Ia tidak salah menyimpulkan. Dan ia tetap masih bimbang. Antara membantu Sehun atau... menjauhkan mereka

"Yang Mulia, Zhang YiXing sudah datang" kata Siwon akhirnya. Sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah siwon. Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Dia sudah mengurusi yeoja itu?" tanya sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Siwon mengangguk "Ya, dia sedang merawatnya" jawab Siwon. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Jja, kita kesana" kata Sehun yang berlalu di ikuti Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

Sehun dan Siwon mengamati Lay yang sedang merawat yeoja itu di balik kaca. Yeah, tempat perawatan di pisahkan dengan kaca di EXO Planet. Jadi mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kejadian dibalik kaca.

Tidak, Bukan Lay. Tepatnya, Sehun tidak sedang memperhatikan Lay. Tatapannya lebih menuju ke arah yeoja cantik yang sedang di rawat Lay. Tatapannya sedih bercampur sendu serta penuh harap. Berkali-kali ia membuang nafas berat..

.

.

.

"Eonni... Hiks... Hiks... Bagaimana keadaanmu eoh?" lirih seorang yeoja yang diketahui berkode 122288990. Ia menangis di ujung ruangan gelap itu. Kemudian seseorang mendekatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

Yeoja itu menggeleng.

"kenapa kau tidak baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menatap kedua mata yeoja itu.

Sang yeoja mendesah. "Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, Aku berpikir seolah dia itu adalah kakak yang aku lindungi. Entah mengapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku merasa dekat dengannya. Dan itupun aku juga tidak tahu mengapa" kata yeoja berkode 122288990

"Aku yakin di pasti baik-baik saja. Pangeran Sehun telah membawanya. Percayalah padanya" kata orang itu seolah paham siapa yang yeoja dihadapannya ini bicarakan. Sang yeoja menggeleng. Ia menyalahkan pernyataan mempercayai Oh Sehun. "aku tidak mau mempercayainya. Kau tahu kan berita tentang dirinya? Ia pengeran yang kejam" kata sang yeoja sambil menunduk. Sudah dipastikan ia menangis. "Tapi siapa kau tuan? Kenapa kau bicara padaku. Dari caramu berpakaian kau bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki Dark Blood". tanya yeoja itu

"Ah... A.. Aku... aku... Park... Chan... Yeol" jawab orang itu terbata. "Lalu kau?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku 122288990" jawabnya membalas uluran tangan. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu. Segera, sang yeoja mengakhiri acara mari saling menatap dan lantas pamit pergi

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh hingga suatu panggilan membatalkan niatan tersebut. "Siapa kau? Maksudku nama aslimu!" tanya Chanyeol. Sang yeoja membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah melupakannya" jawab yeoja itu lirih kemudian pergi

Chanyeol hanya memandangi punggung itu menjauh. Jangan tanya apa tujuannya disini. Ia sering datang kemari di perintah Suho. Dan kini ia kemari untuk mengecek kondisi tempat ini.

.

.

.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat sang yeoja. Acara Lay, menyembuhkan yeoja itu sudah berakhir. Meskipun ia belum sadar, obat alamiah yang di buat Lay sedang bekerja di dalam tubuh sang yeoja.

Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjang sang yeoja dan duduk disampingnya. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata lirih kepada yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Ah, Sehun masih belum tau nama aslinya.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Namamu, Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun yang tentunya tak mendapat respon karena sang yeoja tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum kecut. Sang yeoja, masih tidak sadar karenanya. Ia menatap Siwon di belakangnya

"Bisakah kau cari tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum "Maaf Yang Mulia, aku sudah mencari namanya sebelum kau menyuruhku. Dan sekalipun setelah tiba disini, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya. Jadi, sementara panggil dia 123459876" Jawab Siwon Ia menyembunyikan Sesuatu Nama Luhan. Ia sudah tahu nama Luhan

123459876?

Ah Yeah, Sehun Lupa. Yeoja ini memiliki Dark Blood

Dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya semakin teriris. Entah kenapa, sakit... seolah digores dengan dua mata pisau tumpul dengan perlahan-lahan... kemudian disiram air laut yang asin... dan ditetesi perasan jeruk nipis... bisa terbayangkan kah betapa sakit dan perih nya hal itu?

Dan Lagi, Sehun yang lamban dan Pabo tidak tahu apa itu dan kenapa bisa terjadi

.

.

.

Sehun menggengam tangan mungil itu mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya. Ia lelah, apalagi setelah berlari dengan menggunakan kekuatannya dengan jarak jauh serta cepat. Ditambah beban tambahan menggendong yeoja ini. Tentu saja Sehun lelah. Ia memang kuat, tapi ia punya batas lelah. Tapi masih setia menatap lekat sang yeoja. Dan berusaha menghindari tidur

Meski sebenarnya ia terkantuk dan sering tertidur kemudian sadar. Bisa dibayangkan ia menunduk dengan menutup mata perlahan kemudian dengan cepat kembali duduk tegak dengan mata merah lelah yang berusaha di buka

Taeyeon dan Siwon yang melihatnya tidak tega. Tentu saja, Sehun adalah type orang yang sering tidur. Meskipun tidak terlalu sering juga.

Taeyeon dan Siwon masuk ke sana. Taeyeon dan Siwon menatap kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tertidur. Dalam mata tertutup Sehun bisa dilihat betapa ia lelah. Rautnya melukiskan jelas hal itu. Namun, Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Taeyeon sekarang tahu sendiri semua bukan hanya sekedar pernyataan dar Choi Siwon nanmun semua adalah nyata. Taeyeon mendesah, Taeyeon mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk membawa Sehun ke kamarnya. Meski takut kena marah Sehun, Siwon akhirnya tetap melakukannya karena tidak tega.

Taeyeon menatap wajah sang yeoja yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Wajahnya cantik dan manis. Serasi dengan wajah Sehun yang tampan. Taeyeon mendesah, mengingat perkataan Siwon. Yeoja ini, memiliki Dark mendesah berat. "Ini akan sulit" gumamnya

Ia merapatkan selimut Luhan lalu menuju sofa klasik di ruangan itu dan tidur disana.

Siwon masuk ke ruangan itu lagi setelah menaruh Sehun di kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur sang yeoja. Ia juga mendesah berat seperti Taeyeon. Bicara soal Taeyeon, Siwon mencarinya dan mendapatinya tidur di Sofa. Kemudian ia berjalan ke sofa yang lainnya dan tertidur pula karena Lelah, Ya, mungkin lebih lelah dibanding Sehun.

.

.

.

Taeyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menetralisir sinar matahari yang menyelinap ke retinanya. Ia tahu ini sudah pagi. Ia bangun dan melihat Choi Siwon tidur di Sofa lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Siwon. "Yaa... Choi Siwon! Palli! Bangun!" kata Taeyeon berbentuk seperti bisikan karena takut membangunkan Sang yeoja. Ditambah ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya kesal "Ne Ahjumma" katanya malas. "Eh? Ahjumma?"

Braaak

Taeyeon menendang kaki Siwon. "Aww" Katanya yang hanya di balas Death glare oleh taeyeon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya nyengir "Ne, Noona" katanya akhirnya malas mengundang perang dengan Taeyeon. Ia tahu si Taeyeon yang lebih pintar berkata-kata pasti akan menang.

Mereka berdua keluar dari Ruangan Itu dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk menyiapkan diri dan mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya. Dari yang ia lihat, ia tahu ini pagi. Ia bangun dan memandang sekeliling. Astaga... dimana yeoja itu? Kenapa Sehun tidak melihatnya? Aisshhh... Siapa yang memindahnya kesini –-kamarnya- itu membuat Sehun marah. Ia ingin menemani yeoja itu. Tapi, ia malah dipindahkan kemari. Ia tahu pelakunya pasti hanya seorang, C.H.O.I. S.I.W.O.N.

Itu pasti. Namja tiang itu sudah pasti yang melakukannya

.

.

.

Dengan Langkah cepat Sehun menuju Kamar Siwon dan langsung ingin memberi hukuman terberat pada Siwon. Mengingat, Siwon belum pernah terkena Hukuman yang berat karena ia selalu melakukan segala hal dengan baik.

Ia melihat Siwon berjalan dengan cepat ke arah yang ia ketahui menuju ruang rawat. Entah ia jadi terlupa akan marahnya. Ia diam dan bingung lagi

Kenapa dia begitu marah? Apa alasannya marah? Memang kenapa ia harus berada di samping yeoja itu? Bukankah yang Siwon lakukan Benar? Bukankah Siwon benar memindahkannya ke kamarnya? Tapi kenapa ada perasaan marah dan tidak rela di hatinya?. Dan benar, Siwon masuk keruang itu –Ruang Luhan-

Sehun masih terpaku, masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya yang mungkin sudah gila. Ia pasti sudah tidak waras lagi... tentu, kenapa ia bisa semarah itu dengan hal yang sepele bahkan tidak penting? Ah,... ia pasti sudah gila!

Ah Lupakan. Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang yeoja itu entah apapun alasannya. Ia hanya masuk sesuai dengan keinginan dan dorongan yang entah dari mana ia tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan sang Yeoja

Akhirnya ia masuk ia melihat sang yeoja sudah sadar. Ia tersenyum tipis. Meski masih terseirat khawatir pada tatapannya. Sehun mendekat, ia sekarang berada di samping ranjang Luhan. Dari tadi Luhan hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengerti oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Justru melamun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu mungkin? Ah, entahlah... Sehun tidak tahu. Namun lama tidak dijawab ia memutuskan untuk bertanya Lagi

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun Lagi. Sang yeoja masih bengong. Tapi akhirnya ia menjawab "Ah, ne, tapi kau siapa?" tanyanya

Sehun tercekat,

Kau Siapa?

Luhan tidak mengenalinya? Bukankah ia menggigaukan nama Yang Mulia saat tidurnya? Dan bukankah Sehun telah mendengar suara Luhan saat ia panik dan dari jarak jauh dan suara itu memanggilnya? Tapi Luhan tidak mengenalinya, Apa mungkin pangeran atau raja lainkah yang ada di pikiran Luhan sebenarnya

Yeah, Oh Sehun, kau bodoh...

'Yang Mulia' bukan hanya panggilan dari Sehun saja. Bahkan di planet ini banyak kerajaan bukan? Mungkinkah itu Kim Jongin raja negeri Fylex, Chen Pangeran Qeroan, Dan Kris Pangeran Negeri Jensens? Ah entahlah! Sehun malas memikirkannya. Itu menyakitinya.

Karena lama tidak menjawab, Akhirnya Siwon yang memilih angkat bicara. "Dia Oh Sehun, Pangeran Calestial" Jawab Siwon. "Dan izinkan aku perkenalkan diriku lagi" kata Siwon memberi jeda "Aku Choi Siwon anggota ksatria Negeri Calestial yang di tugaskan memimpin pertahanan istana pangeran dan penjaga pribadi pangeran" Katanya

'Oh Sehun? jadi itu nama yang mulia yang sebenarnya?' batin Luhan. Tunggu, Oh Sehun? Pernahkah ia mendengar nama itu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana dan... kapan? Ah mungkin memang ia pernah mendengarnya mengingat ia sudah beberapa hari disini sekitar empat hari atau lebih? Jadi mungkin disinilah ia mendengar nama itu. Pastinya. Dan Nama pangeran adalah Oh Sehun. Itu mungkin Juga

Dan Pemimpin pertahanan istana pangeran? Oh Astaga... Apa ia juga memodusi Sehun?

"Umm Yang Mulia, Kenapa kau mempercayakan keamanan istana ini pada seorang Modus?" tanya Luhan hati-hati sambil menunjuk Siwon. "Modus?" ulang Siwon dan Sehun bersamaan

"Jadi kau menganggapku modus?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau membohongiku dan membawaku ke penjara" kata Luhan dingin

Sehun menegang. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Modus? Bagaimana jika yeoja itu tahu bahwa ia yang memenjarakannya? Apa yeoja itu akan marah padanya?

Siwon menyadarinya. Ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri menegang di sampingnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahahahahhhhahahahhahahahahhahahahh!

#KetawaGaje. xD, FF ini FF tergila mungkin yah? Makin aneh ceritanya. Fyuhhh... Akhirnya udah 3 chapter FF ini aku buat...

Ada yang masih mau membaca FF ini? Okeh, Kym emang masih baru. Masih banyak Sunbae author yang lebih Hebat. Tapi saya sangat bersyukur ada yang mau membaca FF ini. Gomawo #bungkuk90derajat.

Oh yah, bagi yang baca FF The Wanted sabar yah... Kym mau lanjutin FF itu kapan yah? Aduhh tunggu aja yahh...

Dan Kalo boleh nanya, Kym nanya, nih... Menurut Kalian siapa yeoja dengan kode 122288990? Dia bakalan jadi tokoh penting Hloh! Dan Siwon, menurut kalian mana yang lebih dia pilih? Dukung HunHan atau... pisahin mereka malah? Dua pilihan itu maknanya sama. Dia sayang Ke Sehun sebagai adiknya. Kym Galau mau gimanain Siwon. xD

Oh Iya, ini belum sampe permasalahannya. Bocoran next chap nanti bakalan ada masalah antar kerajaan yang bikin Suho maupun Sehun sakit kepala. Yeah, mereka bakalan kena masalah nih,,,,, Moga aja besok udah nyampe situ u,u

Sekian Pidato saya,

.

.

.

**Balasan untuk Review**

**RZHH 261220**

Kyaaaa! Huaaa! Makasih udah bilang ini keren hihi ^^ Luhan bukan manusia kotor kok, baca aja keterangan aku diatas :) hihi, makasih udah baca dan komen ya...

**HyunRa **

Sehun Bisa ngedenger Luhan? Ummm Chapter selanjutnya bakal dijelasin Kok,... Oke udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Asyroyasrii**

Luhan bukan manusia kotor yang kek gitu kok hihi :) baca aja keterangan paling atas... Gomawo udah bca FF abal-abal ini apalagi review u,u :)

**Zoldyk**

Jinja? Kyyaaa! Gomawo... Wait me for ubdate this story... :) Thanks for comment :)

**Sera**

Umm... mereka pasti bersatu kok :) tenang aja :) gomawo for review

**Dugundugun**

Hahahah... Luhan hobi pingsan hhihi,,, siwon baik? Umm... Tunggu aja lanjutannya sifat si Choi Siwon. Jujur, Kym bingung bikin Siwon kek gimana, Umm... Gomawo comment nya :)

**Guest**

Sebenernya masalah kalo Sehun pacaran sama Luhan. Gimanapun, Luhan pemilik Dark Blood nah si Sehun adalah keturunan kerajaan. Pasti banyak pihak yang bakalan menentang mereka. Karena di EXO Planet, Hubungan antara Keluarga kerajaan sama Rakyat biasa dilarang apalagi dengan yang memiliki Dark Blood. Tapi mereka bakalan bersatu kok :) Pastinya... Kym nggak akan pisahin mereka. Yaksok! Karena Kym juga Shippersnya mereka xD. Thanks for comment ^_^

**Luhan Deer**

Iya! Sehun nyakitin Lulu! Dia itu emang sifatnya gitu u,u dia sok-sok-an. Dipada nyakitin Lulu terus, Mendingan Sehun kesini aja temenin aku xD #plaaak udahlah, dipada jiwa fangirl ku berkobar ria, mendingan aku ucapin Ghamsahamnida Buat Reviewnya :)

**Guest**

Kyaaa~ makasih udah bilang Seru! #Nge-Fly. Gomawo udah dibaca :) Eh udah dilanjutin nih :)

.

.

.

**Oke, Makasih Reviewnya :) Dan Jan Lupa Review lagi kalau masih mau FF ini dilanjut #Ngancem! Serius! Kym butuh Review Permirsah! Wkawkawka**

**Tolong Review Lagi yah,,,, #puppyeyes. Bakalan di delete kayanya :'(**

**Dan Maaf untuk Typo(s)**


	4. Another Galaxy?

**The Old Planet Before Earth**

**Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Oh Suho (Mian~ Ganti Marga), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO, And Other**

**By. Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**

**Fantasy, Romance**

**Annyeong! Its Me Kym Rin****!**** Iam Coming Back with this story. Is anyone waiting for this story U****p****date?**

** Warning, Typo is Everywhere!**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Last Chapter**

'Oh Sehun? Jadi itu nama pangeran ini sebenarnya' batin Luhan. Tunggu! Oh Sehun? Pernahkah ia mendengar nama itu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana dan... kapan? Ah mungkin memang ia pernah mendengarnya mengingat ia sudah beberapa hari disini sekitar empat hari atau lebih? Jadi mungkin disinilah ia mendengar nama itu. Pastinya.

Dan Pemimpin pertahanan istana pangeran? Oh Astaga... Apa ia juga memodusi Sehun?

"Umm Yang Mulia, Kenapa kau mempercayakan keamanan istana ini pada seorang Modus?" tanya Luhan hati-hati sambil menunjuk Siwon. "Modus?" ulang Siwon dan Sehun bersamaan

"Jadi kau menganggapku modus?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau membohongiku dan membawaku ke penjara" kata Luhan dingin

Sehun menegang. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Modus? Bagaimana jika yeoja itu tahu bahwa ia yang memenjarakannya?

Siwon menyadarinya. Ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tegang.

**End Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Start !**

**Chapter 4**

Menyadari kondisi Sehun yang tegang. Siwon, lagi-lagi mengambil langkah duluan "Maaf untuk itu, ada beberapa masalah yang membuatmu di kira melakukan kejahatan. Tapi sekarang semua terbukti salah" jawaban yang Bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Siwon merutuki otaknya yang gagal membuat ide yang cemerlang.

Luhanpun menampakkan wajah kesal "Ah, Akukan tidak salah. Jelas kau tahu aku disiksa kan?" katanya dengan wajah kesal yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan-_-"

"Hahahahahh... Ayolah, lupakan semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." kata Siwon

Luhan terlihat makin kesal ia hendak menolak perkataan Siwon. Namun, suara lain menghentikannya "Hanya perlu ucapkan nama" kata Sehun yang sedari tadi diam. Oh ayolah, lihatlah dia sudah lupa bahwa ia tegang tadi. Dan hanya karena rasa penasaran terhadap nama, Lumpuhlah sudah ketegangannya.

Luhan kesal. Ingin sekali ia menolak perkataan Siwon. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Sang pangeranlah yang sudah bertindak ^_^

"123459876" jawabnya. Ia teringat kata Baekhyun untuk menggunakan nama. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya jadi sangat Kinclong dan mengingat kodenya. Luhan sendiri tidak percaya telah mengatakannya.

"Bukan itu, tapi nama aslimu" kata Sehun dengan tatapan lembut yang mungkin bisa membunuh Luhan dengan cara membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal xD

Luhan menelan Ludahnya. Tatapan Sehun benar-benar lembut. Ia rasa, ia makin jatuh ke dalam pesona namja dihadapannya itu. "Aku Xi... Xi... Luhan" jawabnya tergugup.

_Xi Luhan? Nama yang Unik_

"Kau berasal dari mana Xi Luhan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku berasal dari Seoul. Soal pertanyaan keduamu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku menepati janjiku dengan seseorang setelah mengikuti ajang Miss World. Namun, sebelum aku bertemu dengannya aku berjalan-jalan di taman dan memainkan bebungaan. Setelah itu entahlah, aku justru malah ada disini. Aku juga bingung. Apalagi kondisi tempat ini berbeda dengan Seoul dan..."

"Tunggu! Dimana itu Seoul?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan yang di beri pertanyaan hanya menampakkan wajah -_- Mana ada orang yang berbahasa Korea tidak tahu dimana itu Seoul?

"Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan Konyol Yang Mulia" kata Luhan bingung. Kemudian menambahkan "Anda bicara dengan bahasa Korea. Kenapa anda bisa tidak mengetahui ibukota Korea Selatan?" Tanya Luhan merasa aneh dengan Sehun yang tidak mengetahui Seoul

"Pertama, kami tidak tahu dimana itu Seoul, juga bahasa negeri mana itu yang disebut bahasa Korea, Serta apa itu Korea Selatan?" Tanya Siwon

Jelas, Luhan makin cengo di buat oleh dua namja tampan di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil terus berpikir keras. Ia bingung apa maksudnya. Tunggu dulu, Kalau mereka tidak tahu Seoul dan lain-lain...

TEMPAT APA INI? DIMANA INI? APA IA BERADA DI PLANET LAIN?

"Eh? Lalu tempat apa ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini adalah Negeri Calestial. Negeri terindah di EXO Planet, rakyatnya paling Makmur dan Negeri ini dipimpin oleh seorang Raja paling bijaksana di Sini. Yang Mulia Oh Suho, kakak kandung Yang Mulia Oh Sehun. Negeri ini berbetasan langsung dengan Kerajaan Qeroan di sebelah barat, Kerajaan Flyex di sebelah Utara dan Kerajaan Jensens di sebelah timur" Kata Siwon kemudian memberi Jeda dan melanjutkan lagi

"Kerajaan Jenses masih memliki ikatan Kekeluargaan dengan Negeri Calestial sedangkan Negeri Flyex dengan negeri Qeroan"Jelas Siwon panjang kali Lebar

Sedangkan yang di jelaskan menunjukkan ekspresi Cengo yang bingung atas penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tangkap oleh kapasitas otak Luhan meskipun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia menganga dan mulutnya terbuka dengan tatapan kosong hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar

"EXO Planet? Planet apa itu? Seingatku tidak pernah ada planet yang bernama EXO Planet dalam jajaran Tatasurya. Mungkin Jika Merkurius, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Sarturnus, Uranus dan Neptunus maka aku tahu. Dan di buku astronomi tidak ada nama EXO Planet" kata Luhan tak kalah panjang Lebar

"Astronomi?" tanya Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Astaga Noona, Kau ini seenaknya muncul tanpa menyadari waktu kau tahu itu menyebalkan!" gerutu Siwon dengan death glarenya pada Taeyeon. "Kau bilang ada planet Bernama apa Saja tadi?" tanya Taeyeon kepada Luhan.

"Ah itu..." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Tapi bukankah di jajaran tatasurya ada 5 Planet. Merkurius, EXO, Jupiter, Frenius, Kemudian Pluto?" Kata taeyeon semangat. Bicara tentang Tatasurya, bukankah itu bidangnya? Tentang Astronomi? Jadi ia memotong perkataan Luhan begitu saja. (Oke, Kalau yang ini cukup mengarang dengan Tingkat tinggi. Maaf, untuk mengarang tentang ke tatasuryaan. Ini kan Dunianya Author? Bukankah author bebas menulis apapun?. Lagi, ini hanya Fict Not real)

Sedangkan Luhan terbengong lagi, Jaman kapan ini ada Frenius, EXO dan Pluto?. Kalau Pluto masih mending ia ingat karena beberapa tahun lalu pluto masih berada di jajaran tata Surya. Bagaimana Frenius dan EXO? Planet apa itu? Kalaupun pernah ada pasti para Peneliti di bumi sudah menemukannya. Tapi nyatanya? Planet itu tidak pernah ada.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Planet EXO dan Frenius tidak pernah ada dalam buku astronomi manapun. Dan aku dari Planet Earth, planet yang tadi belum kusebutkan" kata Luhan

Siwon dan Sehun hanya diam mencerna perkataan Luhan. Luhan berasal dari planet lain yang belum di deteksi oleh ahli astronomi EXO Planet. Lalu bagaimana Luhan sampai kemari? Luhan juga belum menjelaskannya karena ia bilang ia juga tak tahu. Meski Sehun tidak terlalu pandai dalam astronomi (Sehun lebih pandai dalam ilmu pasti) Ia tahu apa yang di katakan Luhan melenceng jauh dari Semua yang termuat di buku astronomi yang sering disodorkan Taeyeon untuk dia baca.

Tapi Luhan, ia bingung sekarang. Ia tidak tahu ia dimana. Ia harus kembali ke bumi. Itu wajib. Ia takut akan apapun yang mungkin bisa terjadi di Planet asli ini. Ia merindukan ibunya, ayahnya dan tiga sahabatnya yang punya sifat berbeda-beda.

"Lalu... ada yang tahukah kenapa aku disini? Aku kan berasal dari planet lain?" tanyanya. Ia menatap Taeyeon yang mungkin akan tahu jawabannya. Taeyeon mendesah. Ia terlihat berpikir "mungkin kau masuk melalui sebuah portal dari galaksi lain" jawab Taeyeon

"Jadi, mungkinkah aku kembali ke Earth?" Tanya Luhan. Ia menunuduk takut mendapat jawaban 'Tidak, atau mungkin 'entahlah' atau 'mungkin tidak' ia takut akan kemungkinan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Dari sang astronom

"Ya" Jawab Taeyeon yakin. "Jangan ragukan kemampuanku. Tapi aku masih membutuhkanm untuk mengetahui portal dari galaksi mu mungkin. Dan aku juga membutuhkan Yang Mulia Sehun untuk mengerjakan koordinat portal yang mungkin sangat rumit" kata Taeyeon.

Kini semua mata menuju sesosok Oh Sehun. Tatapan mereka adalah tatapan bertanya. 'Mau tidak yang mulia?' ya sekiranya seperti itulah.

Sehun mendesah dan mengiyakan kemauan semua mata yang tertuju padanya

.

.

.

Taeyeon memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat Seohyun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan mengamati sebuah kertas kusam berwarna ke coklatan. Lalu dengan tinta-nya ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas putihnya. Kertas kusam tersebut berisi tulisan-tulisan aneh yang terlihat hanya seperti coretan-coretan tidak berbentuk

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah aku belum mengetahuinya secara pasti" jawab Seohyun dengan masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kini ia menaruh sebuah kaca pembesar untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada benada itu. "Seorang penjaga istana yang menemukannya. Dan sepertinya ini peninggalan nenek moyang Ras Reizo, Ras Kita"

"Darimana Kau tahu?"

"Lihatlah coretan ini. Ini coretan pada masa Nenek moyang Ras Reizo" Kata Seohyun dengan semangatya. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tertarik pada sejarah. Ia lebih Suka mengamati bintang. Dengan teropongnya. Mereka sering tidak tidur semalam dengan dua alasan yang berbeda. Taeyeon mengamati bintang sedang Seohyun mengamati barang bersejarah temuannya.

Itu karena Taeyeon adalah Kepala astronom di Istana ini. Begitulah pula Seohyun ia ahli di bidangnya, Sejarah. Jadi jangan ragukan kemampuan hebat mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia ditinggal sendirian di tempat ini. Kesepian dan sunyi. "Hhhh, mereka mengurungku disini. Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja" katanya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia memandangi pemandangan Luar di malam hari itu

"Whoaa, Betapa indah tempat ini!" katanya dengan mata berbinar. Membuatnya seolah lupa akan kekesalannya tadi terhadap semua orang yang seenak jidatnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan nya sendirian di temani lukisan kuno sebuah perahu yang ada di dalamnya seorang bocah lelaki yang nampak sedih. Tapi sekarang, semua kesalnya lebur berganti senyum cerah dan ceria yang belum ia tampilkan semenjak datang ketempat aneh ini.

"Ah, andai aku membawa kameraku" katanya sambil mendesah perlahan. Ia menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Bahkan ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya dimanapun. Kemudian matanya menangkap bunga yang teramat indah warnanya putih mirip Tulip namun juga mirip mawar. Serta kupu-kupu yang berwarna keemasan terang seperti bercahaya layaknya kunang-kunang. Disertai pohon-pohon yang berdaun jingga dan ungu meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena malam.

Luhan berjalan ke arah bunga indah itu. Ia keluar dari castle dan berlarian di taman bunga yang di terangi cahaya binatang seperti kupu-kupu yang sayapnya terang seolah mengeluarkan cahaya seperti kunang-kunang.

Luhan ternganga dengan pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar. Hingga ia menemui sebuah tembok besar. Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. Ia masih ingin berjalan-jalan apalagi kelihatannya di luar halaman Castle ini pasti lebih indah. Luhan mendesah melihat penjaga menjaga ketat.

Ia mendesah berat lagi. Ia mengurucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Kemudian ia mendekati para pengawal yang rupanya setengah tertidur karena mengantuk, ada pula Si modus –siwon- yang tengah separuh terlelap. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Ia bisa keluar dari Istana ini sekarang. Ia berjalan keluar beberapa langkah namun...

Langkahnya terhenti

Luhan diam saja sebelum menampilkan seringaiannya. Ia mendekati Siwon yang tengah terlelap. Ia mengeluarkan kuas dan tinta yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia melukisi wajah Siwon seperti Kucing. Lalu tertawa bahagia :D dengan cengiran manisnya.

Setelah itu ia segera lari dari Castle tersebut.

Ia menatap pemandangan sekitar yang luar bisa indah. Mulutnya terbuka. Planet ini ribuan kali lebih indah dari Earth. Mata rusanya menampilkan siratan bahagia. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis nan indah. Ia sangat senang. Dan satu lagi penyesalannya. Ia tidak membawa kameranya kemari.

Luhan mencabut salah satu bunga tersebut dan menaruhnya di selipan rambutnya panjang indahnya. Senyum manisnya melekat sempurna. Sudah dapat ditebak, Luhan terlampau cantik sekarang ini.

Luhan terus tersenyum bahagia sambil bermain bersama kupu-kupu manis itu. Namun ia menghentikan aksinya mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati beberapa pria berbaju hitam dengan tubuh besar mendekat. Ia melangkah mundur ketika orang-orang itu juga mendekat. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. Ia ketakutan sekarang

Seringaian muncul di wajah pria-pria tadi ketika punggung Luhan sudah mencium tembok. Pergerakan Luhan terkunci. Ia tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana sekarang.

Luhan menatap Horor ke arah pria-pria tadi. Ia makin ketakutan ketika salah satu pria tadi mendekat dan bahkan mengelus pipi Luhan "Lihatlah kau sangat cantik... Siapa namamu eoh? Dan kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat dan menyebalkan.

"Whooaaa... bibirmu sangat indah eoh? Heummm selain Jubahmu yang mahal dan bisa kujual. Kau juga sangat menarik. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, kau tahu?" kata pria itu lagi sambil mengusap bibir Luhan. Luhan semakin ketakutan sekarang

"Apalagi yang kau punya gadis manis? Heum?" tanya Pria itu lagi. Luhan makin takut dan takut. Apa yang mungkin dilakukan pria-pria garang dan jelek itu padanya? Luhan takut dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"TOLOOOONGGG!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin

"eitss berteriaklah yeoja cantik. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu"

"TOLOONGGGG!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"_Selamatkan aku yang mulia"_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun mendesah berat. Ia tak terkonsen pada buku ilmu pasti yang sedang ia susun. Ya, Sehun memang ahli dalam ilmu pasti (matematika) dan ia sangat senang membuat buku tentang pelajaran itu.

Kenapa ia tidak berkonsentrasi? Ia takut kemungkinan yang mungkin saja Luhan lakukan padanya jika mengetahui hal sebenarnya. Sebenarnya apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa ia begitu takut dan khawatir? Ia sangat cemas jika mungkin Luhan akan menjauhinya?

Heeii! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang?

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini otaknya sepertinya konslet! Bahkan, pelajaran favoritnya pun terkalahkan oleh hal yang tidak penting. Dan semua hal yang tidak penting itu berasal dari Sumber yang sama seorang gadis yang katanya berasal dari tempat yang di sebut 'Korea Selatan' yang entah dari mana itu.

Dengan wajah dan senyuman yang teramat cantik dan mata rusa yang indah. Sesosok yang mirip seorang putri yang pantasnya selalu dilindungi!

Hah! Kena kau! Lagi-lagi otaknya konslet memikirkan yeoja itu. Ya Sehun... kau harus menemui seorang psikolog kelihatannya.

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia merebahkan dirinya ketempat tidur nya dengan posisi kedua tangan menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun, tidak bisa tertidur. Lagi-lagi bayangan yeoja itu muncul

Tapi kali ini berbeda

Yang ada dibayanganya adalah yeoja itu sedang berlutut dan memohon minta tolong.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dan mungkin sekarang tubuhnya juga ikut-ikutan konslet karena berlari ke kamar yeoja yang katanya bernama Luhan itu.

Sehun menuju kamar Luhan secepatnya dan tidak mendapati seorangpun di kamar itu. Sehun berlari keluar Castle dan mendapati semua pengawalnya tertidur pulas. Ia berdecak frustasi kemudian berlari keluar halaman Castle tersebut.

Ia berlari dan melihat dari kejauhan beberapa pria bertubuh garang sedang mengepung –eh bukan, bukan mengepung karena salah satunya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari seorang yeoja. Dan Sehun terkejut bukan main menyadari sang yeoja adalah Xi Luhan.

Sehun yang melihatnya terlihat geram melihat Luhan di bekap oleh preman gila itu. Ia menggunakan penyamaran dan berlari kearah mereka dan menghabisi mereka satu persatu.

.

.

_._

Luhan melongo melihat seorang pria bertopeng menghabisi perman-preman di hadapannya. Preman pertama, langsung tergeletak setelah di banting. Preman kedua sudah pingsan ketika pria berbaju putih dengan masker (topeng) itu menendangnya dan melemparnya mengenai pohon besar, dan yang terakhir Pria yang membekapnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi karena serangan pria bertopeng itu pada pria yang membekapnya jauh lebih eksterm dibandingnya lain. Pria itu melemparkan pria yang mendekapnya ke sebuah batu besar.

Kemudian semuanya berakhir. Sang pria bertopeng mendekati Luhan. Luhan ketakutan ketika pria itu semakin mendekat. Luhan reflek menjauh tapi menyadari ia dari tadi memang sudah terkunci. Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Bukannya tidak mungkin kan, jika pria ini juga mengancamnya?

Luhan menelan salivanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan

Ia kemudian berlutut

"Tuan kumohon lepaskan aku... jangan Lukai aku... aku adalah anak tunggal... Jika aku pergi bagaimana dengan ibuku?... Tuan... aku akan melakukan apapun tuan... lepaskan aku" katanya memohon

Kemudian pria bertopeng itu membuka topengnya sambil tersenyum geli. (Sehun jarang tersenyum jadi ia tidak tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berlutut)

Luhan membulatkan matanya menyadari siapa itu

"Yang... Yang... Mu-mulia?" Luhan terbata. Alih-alih kesal, sekarang ia ketakutan. Ia sudah ketahuan kabur dari istana dan bahkan hampir dirampok sekarang. Pasti Sehun akan memarahinya. Dan tiba-tiba angin menerbangkan masker yang Sehun pegang entah kemana.

Tap Tap Tap

Derap kaki masuk ketelinga tajam Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Luhan pun ikut berkonsentrasi pada pendengarannya menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun menyeret Luhan ke dalam semak-semak dan bersembunyi disana. Luhan sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun.

Dan dari celah dimana mereka bisa melihat, terlihat 10 orang berbadan besar lewat. Satu-persatu Luhan mengamati mereka ia bergidik ngeri jika Sehun terlambat menariknya dan mendekapnya bersembunyi di sini

Eh Tunggu?

Mendekapnya?

Sehun Mendekapnya Sekarang?!

Manik Luhan menatap ke arah tangan Sehun yang melingkar dari atas lehernya sampai di dadanya. Serta terasa deru nafas Sehun yang menyapu rambutnya hingga terasa di kulit kepalanya. Nafasnya terasa begitu hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dekapan Sehun juga membuatnya tidak merasakan betapa dinginnya tempat ini.

Menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun, pipi Luhan memanas. Semburat warna kemerahan merambat ke pipi chubbynya. Beruntung, tempat ini gelap sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu ia sedang tersipu disini

Degupan jantungnya pun tidak mau di netralisir. Jantungnya berdegup 8 kali lebih kencang dibanding biasanya. Ahhh... Semoga saja Sehun tidak mengetahuinya... Apa jadinya jika Sang pangeran tahu jika Luhan menyukainya?

"Eumm Luhan... mereka sudah pergi" Kata Sehun lembut. Luhan mendongak. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Kemudian ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah sekaligus takut...

Ia masih takut Sehun marah

Masih dengan posisi sama di balik rerumputan yang sempit. Sehun mendesah.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya pergi meninggalkan castle eoh?" tanyanya lebut. Luhan terkejut, Sehun tidak marah-maarah padanya? Bahkan hanya bertanya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri juga heran. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia marah-marah pada Luhan yang seenaknya meninggalkan tempat ini? Sehun mendesah lagi? Memang iya, semua anggota tubuhnya sedang konslet

"Ahh... A..aku... aku... aku..." kata Luhan terbata sekaligus tiidak dilanjutkan. Luhan sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa. Sehun mendesah. Ia kemudian menyadari posisi mereka dan langsung bangkit.

"Sudahlah Lu, jelaskan semua di istana nanti" katanya lembut. Luhanpun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun kembali ke istana.

~Skip Time~

"Masuklah, istirahatlah aku tahu kau lelah" kata Sehun pada Luhan sesampainya di depan kamar Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk. Kemudian Sehun pergi. Beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti karena merasa seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yang Mulia..." kata Luhan pelan. Tapi pendengaran Sehun cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya

"Heum?"

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku... untuk sekarang... maupun yang sebelumnya" katanya lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. Sehun hanya berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Sehun tersenyum. Entah tersenyum miris atau senang. Ia senang kemungkinan 'Yang Mulia' yang Luhan maksud adalah dirinya. Tapi ia juga sedih mengingat, semua itu salahnya. Ia pernah memasukkan Luhan ke dalam penjara. Mungkin juga Luhan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Hahahahahahahahahhahah! #Evilaugh! FF ini semakin sedikit Reviewnya Huaaaa~ #saatnyaSayaMenangis**

**Saya mulai malas menulis kelanjutan FF GaJe dan sedikit peminat ini... **

**Jadi buat Silent Readers, bukan Kym Benci kalian... Cuma Kym jadi males ngelanjutin FF ini... Hu~uh... Kym pertimbangin deh dilanjut nggak... berhubung Kym juga harus ngerjain tugas dan beberapa minggu lagi UAS Kym jadi harus berpikir apa mending FF ini macet sampe Chap 4 aja yah? Huaaa! Maaf Reader, Kym jahat! Kym juga dilema nihh... Jikalau FF ini banyak yang minat Kym pasti nggak tangung-tanggung sempetin waktu buat nulis nextnya... Tapi...**

**Ah , Ya sudah begitulah**

**Good Bye or... See u next time?**

**Balasan untuk review**

**Fanboystalk** :

Iya, mungkin ada unsur Hurtnya, tapi tenanglah... Semua genre dicampur... ada sweet, Hurt, sad, Comedy (gagal) dsb. Jadi ya begitulah :) Gomawo baca dan comment ^^

**RZHH 261220 :**

Hahahahahh... mereka tahu modus kok :) Cuma mereka heran Siwon kok dipanggil modus hihi ^^

Cheonma buat penjelasannya ^^

Tenang, Lulu Eomma nggak akan terpisah sama Sehunnie appa. Tapi soal mereka bersatu di bumi atauu di EXO itu masih Rahasia kenegaraan. Gomawo reviewnya

**HyunRa :**

Iyalah, kan Chaptered makanya ada TBC. Oke HunHan pasti bersatu #IkutanKibarBannerHunHan. Soal yeoja berkode 12228890 masih rahasia kenegaraan (chapter depan kalo masih dilanjut yah... bakalan di ungkap kayanya) Lanjutannya udah nih... Makasih baca dan Review

**Guest :**

Iyalah, Siwon oppa sih beneran kaya Modus hehe... Udah Kym lanjut kok :) nihhh... Makasih udah bca dan review...

**Dugundugun :**

Iya matilah kau Sehun! Siapa suruh tidak BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN gitu u,u. Tenang, Luhan belum tahu tentang semua itu kok :) hehe,

Udah di lanjut Kok ^^ Gomawo review nya... :)

**Makasih udah review... Semoga masih bisa bertemu di next Chap ya... #Kym patah hati**

**Silahkan Review kalo mau di next :)**


End file.
